Fortissimo Forte
by Mlal
Summary: 8 robot masters are on the verge of destroying the city, but MegaMan is not the hero of this story. Bass, alongside his new partner Viola track these robots down to defeat them once and for all, however, not everything is as simple as it seems... This is a 28 part story as a one shot, and a Complete retelling of MegaMan & Bass Shadows, so I hope you all enjoy.


1\. "Roseate"

It was a usual day, I guess, I mean, screaming and smoke everywhere made it all worthwhile. Guess Wily was at it again with another set of Robot masters, huh? Or, so I thought

I had just been hanging out on the outskirts training, bored, kind of glad the random city attacks happened out of nowhere, it looked fun! So I got to the city myself to see what all the buzz was about.

It was a wreck though when I got there, buildings were destroyed, a random scream here and there, smoke and fires even, surprisingly the sky was still blue, reminded me of the good ol' days when I fought that blue dweeb in a regular basis, I still do. I dashed past the various broken signs and rubble, noticing various regulars coming around too.

Sniper joes and drills and everything, the typical side enemies that I would easily take down in a couple shots. I could tell most of the action was taking place downtown, what a thrill it was to check it out! A new enemy to challenge perhaps? Or just another junk robot made by the old man.

I wanted something fun to do, I didn't quite get it, as this pink flamingo stood in my way as I was heading there. She looked pretty weird, wow doc, Flamingo Woman? Really? Have you literally run out of ideas?

She noticed me trying not to laugh at how stupid she looked, and immediately replied-

"How dare you look at me with such mockery! What are you? Some kind of, fish or something?! I'll have you know if you take one step further, you're gonna regret ever laughing and coming to disturb my brother's plan!"

I laughed, this dodo thinks she's better than me?

"So I'm guessing the old man has finally ran out of ideas, eh? Take a look at yourself bird! I'm just here to claim my turf for being the strongest robot to ever exist!"

"Uh huh, says the dolphin head as far as I see. Just get lost! Who wants to fight a fish anyways?" She obviously didn't have great comebacks

"You talking to me flamingo? Stop stalling already! You got buddies around here too I can beat? Sounds like all the more fun for today!"

"WHY YOU… YOU KNOW WHAT?! SURE! LETS GO THEN! YOU AND ME!"

Wow, rageful I would have added.

"Your death wish!"

"I'm gonna teach you some manners you little runt!"

Pulling a feather thing from her skirt, where another one replaced her previous one, she through the feather blade right at me, I dodged it and dashed right around her to shoot at her neck, a clear weak spot.

She leaped about a lot, but she was angry, so angry that she puffed on the drills in her head came out and targeted me instantly, they were slower than her throwing her pink blades so they weren't to bad, but it was getting hard to attack her. She kept leaping from one side of the area to the next!

It was getting annoying, I dodged and shot when I could, but I Tried to power up my buster and shoot for her neck when I could, it caused the most damage, I could tell her strategy was wearing me out with her speed, it was working, but not working enough.

I got behind her immediately whenever she landed after charging up a bit and shot from behind, she grew angrier and tried increasing her speed, it was getting harder to keep up! She finally got what I was trying to do, and immediately through behind her each time she landed.

Stay still! I wanted to yell that, but instead, I shot her in midair, all around me I shot up at her, she got more weakened than I expected from her, but she kept throwing those feather blades right at me.

I could almost not dodge at some points, and these blades caused lots of damage, no I didn't forget the drills either, but I finally got the upper hand thankfully because she kept jumping, which allowed me to attack more until I had weakened her enough to slow down, then I charged up with one final shot, blasting at her head.

"KYAHH!... You, You'll pay, I swear to Leo you'll pay! You, dare disrespect me?! ME?! Well, I'll show you some manners runt! Eventually!" She was puffing and exhausted, trust me so was I, but I held my busted to her head, I got my victory.

"Any last words?" I asked with a grin, I wasn't planning in sparring anyone today. She looked at me with almost regretful, eyes, before a strange buzzing noise came from her ear, and a small voice I could easily hear.

"Kzzz-Roseate are you there?! We need to evacuate now! Crow's orders! He found a suspect, but he wants us out of the area pronto! Got it?!"

She smiled upon hearing this, and immediately vanished through teleportation. I almost shot her head off, that was a dumb way to end a fight, however I kept going. Who was this, 'Crow'? I immediately spotted a familiar boy bomber in the way to,the city, he was going in the same direction I was.

Oh what joy it was to see that moron again, I almost wanted to destroy him there and now. I at least caught his attention by firing at him. Of course he slid under my attack, he reacted last minute, he only got better every time we fought, which made my temptation to attack despite the threat all worth while, almost, I mean both options were pretty tempting, I'll be honest.

"Bass?! Don't shoot! When did you get here?! Nevermind that, there's a threat up ahead that I'm sure you saw coming here too, we need to get up there and stop whoever it is because they're moving inward toward the city! But if you're only here for a fight, know that I'm not looking for one!"

"Well good to see you too MegaMan! But I'm not following your orders you ass-hole, I'm here to prove to these weakling that no one is gonna stand in the way of me being the strongest, let alone this person, whoever it is"

He didn't care, he was mad at the person who made the place a mess. A good ten buildings had been taken down on the outskirts of the city, which was where we were, and whoever this guy was that was causing the damage, his attacks seemed to get closer.

But then it just... stopped, everything was silent, and as our heads turned to a torn down building, and the screams all over the place were still going by the way, we saw him. The dark, black armor, the oddly darker strands of hair upon his face.

"MegaMan… about time we had met, it seems my fellow brethren were scare by your presence… and, who might this be? Some carbon copy of yourself? Well, that's not what I came here for"

"What'd you just call me punk!?" I shot right at him and he immediately punched me right into a building, and it was just a punch, he shot right through me right after, while shooting at the building making pieces fall over me.

I was not only weakened from the previous battle, but I was crushed… I couldn't move, my systems were all messed up, and he kept shooting at me from above. He had twin busters.

MegaMan must have shot something right back at him, as it sounded like they were yelling at each other, but their voices and actions got farther and farther away, to where I couldn't here them anymore. I was still stuck.

"TREBLE!" I yelled from under neath, he was above and I could here him barking, scratching at what was above me, I began trying to push up, but already being this damaged and weakened, it was hard enough to do so.

I pushed and kept pushing at the broken piece of cement above me, and out of nowhere it immediately grew lighter, light enough for me to push through. Someone pulled it up from above me, and I got out, falling wearily to the ground.

The person got close to me, turning me around, I could barely make out the details, a light purple color surrounding the figure, and what seemed like, yellow eyes?

The figure looked as if they were shaking, their voice even trembled as they talked. It was a girl's voice. It was quiet though, so it was pretty damn hard to hear. Speak up! I would have yelled that if I hadn't felt so, weak!

"A-Are, you alright? ...Th-There's so m-much damage from those, d-don't worry, I-I can fix you... Just, please be, a-alright after this..."  
It was a girl, I think, well I could tell by the voice and figure, It became a blur soon after, before I was out…

But then I woke up...

2\. "Rescue"

It seemed so… Clear, and I didn't feel any pain, at all. Where was I? The room was plain, nothing fancy or decorative, pale violet wall paper and blankets. I had been lying on someone's bed, the question is, who's bed?

I got up to see my surroundings, a large slide door closet in front of me, to right of the closet an open door to this kitchen and living room area, a fairly large wood desk with various tools all over it, and a drawer to the left side of me by a window.

I got up and took a good look at myself, I was polished, fixed, good as new. I didn't even see a scratch, and guess who was by my side on the floor next to the bed?

Treble, and even he was polished! Just, who had done all of this to us? I kicked him so that he would wake up, not that hard though, I'm not that abusive, just enough to get him awake.

"Get up! You would have some explaining to do if you could talk. Now, where the hell are we?" He growled but came to my side in no time, we took a look around the living area.

A large TV, a old looking couch, and a kitchen counter separating the small kitchen area from the living area, simple and clean. I saw these pictures on the fridge of this, family I guess.

There was this girl in all of them, purple hair, yellow eyes, the same colors I had seen before I blacked out… There was writing that said stupid notes saying ' _Missing you so much Viola! Love mom, dad_ ' etc.

Before I knew it I heard the door unlocked, and she stepped in… My first thought; she's definitely some nerdy anime fan to have a crazy hairstyle and outfit like that.

She dropped whatever she was holding, bag of metals of some sort, mouth wide opened as she stared at me with disbelief, like I could see it on her face, which immediately went red from embarrassment, and she looked sweaty too.

Uhh, was I brought into this girl's house by accident or something? I was really questioning her reaction…

"Y-Y-You're awake… I-I wasn't e-expecting you t-to wake up s-so s-soon"

She trembled as she spoke, was it fear? Was she embarrassed still? This otaku has a serious stuttering problem.

"You the one responsible for bringing us here?"

"Y-Yes, I-I mean, I-I repaired you, you w-were hurt terribly-"

"Not too shabby? Well nice knowing ya kid! But I don't have time to hang around, thanks for the repair kid!"

I ALMOST took off out the balcony without question. It was probably natural for the kid to try to prevent me from going, I think, even though I was completely fine now she tried to do as I assumed.

"W-Wait! Are, you sure y-you're okay, I-I mean, I didn't finish m-my repairs a-and I-I wasn't too sure I-If they were stable…"

"Kid, I got better things to do than hang around here. There's a robot that needs beating and I'm gonna go take care of it-"

"B-But that was y-yesterday…" she muttered oh so quietly…

"WHAT?! Well where are they now?! Where is he now?! Damn it! I let that punk beat me and knock me out for a day?! He needs a lesson taught! Thanks for the help kid but I got places to be and things to do!"

I teleported out of there and began to search the city. I stayed on top of the buildings to keep my distance from the various humans.

Fire men and workers were already trying to repair the places that had been destroyed, but besides that it all seemed, fine. There was nobody around to fight. I almost wanted to bash someone's head off to start trouble! I was disappointed.

I was gonna take off, but then I just remembered, Treble! Damn it! Is he still at that kid's house? Probably. I could have teleported back but… I saw her again, running down the sidewalk.

The kid came all this way to bring my dog? He was by her side, but, were they chasing her or something? Then I realized… he wasn't just following her, he was protecting her from them…

They mocked and laughed at her, they couldn't get near close enough thanks to my wolf, but one kid got smart, getting around him just to punch her in her face.

another gave the kid a bleeding mouth and bruised eye she did nothing but…

Let them beat her. She was already cornered so what more could she do? Three against one kid and my wolf wasn't a fair game, he bit them and barked but they wouldn't back down. "Stupid dog! Get out of our way!"

The biggest boy kicked him out of the way. Now I was pissed. I teleported to the ground with a wide grin on my face before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him against his pals.

They were frozen in fear at my sight, they had a good reason to be afraid. I showed my buster off, shooting a wall near them, then aimed at them. "Would you like a quick death kiddies? CAUSE YOU SURE AS WELL WILL GET ONE FOR BEATING MY WOLF!"

The screamed and sprinted away from the area, they were gone within a minute screaming like the little girls they are. First I made sure Treble was alright, he got up with a limp, so not perfect.

Now for the girl.

"Why didn't you fight back?! You sure as hell took a beating but getting my wolf injured and letting them attack like that, make you a COWARD!" I yelled, but she was beat up, trembling, It seemed rude to treat a human who had rebuilt me.

I picked her up and got Treble to my side, teleporting us all back to that odd little apartment building. I put the kid somewhat roughly on the couch, there had to bean ice pack or something around. She still trembled.

I grabbed whatever cold pack I found in the freezer, and gave it to her.

"Use this… Now a couple questions before I get anything else. Who are you? How did you repair me so well? Who and why were those fools chasing you?"

She stayed silent for a moment, then replied.

"M-My name… is Viola…. I-I'm a mechanic… Those boys… just hate me, think I, look and act weird… no other reason… I'm sorry… I-If I-I can m-make it u-up.."

She grew hesitant, but continued.

"Y-You c-could stay here, I-I could r-repair you i-if you'd like… I-I can e-even l-locate the robots y-you're looking for…"

Locating the robots? Now, that may be of use, I could use this kid to get what I want, without any nagging or hassling from an old man.

"Hmm… You have some fairly good offers, despite just being beat… Sure, I'll agree to that, but you better prove your worth kid, and get out of my way when needed"

3\. "Crow"

She found him. The boy. Oh how I was dying to kill him. Dying to find the runt and tear him apart. The girl got up early that day and tracked him. Her computer showed his direct location: a junk yard?

Oh well. Life couldn't be more sweet for me, I could almost smile joyfully. I was ready, this time he wasn't getting away. Destroying him and his pals, easy enough.

"B-Before y-you g-go, y-you should t-take this so I-I can n-navigate you through th-the area…" With a navigator attached to my arm, I scoffed and teleported, taking off.

A smell of fine rotting apples and smelly socks told me where I was, and enemies already surrounded me. I charged up and shot them all around me, it wouldn't take long for me to get past them.

I made my way through the maze of garbage and filth,

"K-Keep heading straight, on-once you see a split path, h-head left…"

Wasn't too much help, but a faint figure revealed itself in the distance.

It was him, just sitting upon a pile of trash like a king, talking to someone through a device in his ear probably. "He's distracted by you? Well make him come now! I have no time for this… this mockery you're causing ourselves and our brethren"

Was he waiting for death? Or maybe waiting for a certain person. He locked eyes with me, and a for a moment, I saw surprise within his eyes. I wasn't the one meant to be there, yet he still was ready to welcom me.

"Well, if it isn't the carbon copy of the blue bomber. Now this, I wasn't expecting, did he send you here instead of himself perhaps?"

"Hah! I came here on my own terms! Now, prepare yourself foolish boy!"

I made a quick dash toward him to pack a punch, which he handled with a sudden block, already we kept our distance using our busters against each other, blasts and fire reigned in the battlefield quickly.

"Who is to win? Oh, who is to win?... It seems you're more interesting than you look…" he commented. No longer were we fully visible to each other, from the blasts of his twin busters, smoke rose from the ground.

Only sights of orange and gold were visible from the fire power, blinding me.

As I looked at him I noticed something… He was just like me in a sense. A boy yearning that same violence, yearning a fight not from me, but from him.

It seemed only this would satisfy us for now. But he had to get the best of me, didn't he? He had to, and the unacceptable flaw I had fixed, needed to be fixed again.

He blasted my back and got right up to me, blasting a hole right through my torso. The pain was unbearable. I wanted to kill him then and there, I wanted to destroy him then and there, but he simply grinned and left, saying.

"Next time we meet, you better put up a better fight for me worth caring about! You, aren't the one I want, but you sure are an interesting fellow… We may be both made by doctors, but not the same one fool"

"And you're a fucking ass hole too!" I yelled. Like a gust and blew away, and vanished like the air. I teleported back to the apartment where the girl and Treble stayed, she immediately came to my aid, bringing me to her room to fix.

Repaired, and once again, fine. A cycle that must continue, if not, The Who will beat those bastards? Not my stupid rival. If I wasn't mistaken, the girl looked worried for me, but why worry? She hardly knows me.

I guess it wouldn't matter, using her has come somewhat handy. The boy fought well, but where did he go after that? Where, did this guy even come from? He stated that weird doctor thing.

Most robots were either made by Light, the old man, or Cossack.

"E-Excsue me, M-Mr. Bass, i-if you d-don't mind me asking… wh-what exactly happened during your battle…?" why not tell her?

"That emo kid turned the battlefield into a blazing fire, that's what, I would have had the upper hand if he hadn't had those stupid double buster. Stupid kid barely knows what he's doing"

This kid really had something up his sleeve, I guess in the meantime if I couldn't find him, find one of his little buddies and maybe get something out of it.

"I am superior to that fool in every way, so this was only a small mishap!"

"I-I see… y-you will b-beat him next t-time though?" She asked. She was quite fond of this conversation for some reason.

" 'Course I will! He has nothing on me!"

I took a look outside. Night came sooner than expected, and sleep was probably needed. Another day wouldn't hurt. She looked outside, then back at me as if I were to leave.

"... I'm only staying for this goal I'm gonna proceed with, and that's beating these fools until I win and prove my point!"

4\. "Opposites"

The place seemed pretty quiet that morning. There was nothing but silence again. I decided I was going to head out from this place. This silence mocked me and my time.

I needed to get out, who accomplishes their own goals without training nor persistence? Correction: We were to head. Treble noticed me leaving and came right by my side.

"Wh-Where are you b-both g-going?" Plus the girl? God, who knew how curious she was despite her cowardice?

"To train. I have better things to do so what?"

She approached me timidly, keeping her distance.

"I-If you don't mind, c-could I come, t-to observe?" I groaned rolling my eyes.

"Sure, whatever. Just don't get in any trouble or even close."

We left that morning. No one in the halls to see, to her relief, I teleported the three of us outside the building in the back, as I was about to walk off she spoke again. "I-I know a-a good place you can t-train, I-If you'd l-like…"

Well, I didn't see why not, I just nodded stating "Lead the way then chick."

She led me and Treble through a segment of allies, that almost see,ed like a maze.

She went through it all with ease. Each ally like a different answer to a question, and she kept answering right. Every step, seemed clear for an instance, we got through the maze, and…

I had yet to realize the true meaning of the allies, and the rightful answer. The truth. "So where were we?" I asked. Seemed we were outside of town. A forest actually right outside, with no tech around whatsoever.

A world I could destroy easily from time to time, but it comes back once spring comes around again. We kept walking, still curious on how did she knew how to get here through such a maze?

She spoke in a shivering tone

"I c-come here often, I-I don't like socializing very much… W-Why exist with people that hate you? Th-There's no point, because you'll end up drowning in your own tears, although, I already have…"

I grew somewhat more curious. This chicken of a kid. Willing to help me out. Saying something like that with such ease and, acceptance.

"If they hate you, g-give up a-and leave if you're weak, b-but that only c-concerns stupid people l-like me, w-wouldn't it?... s-sorry I-if I'm a-already t-talking a lot, I-I can be q-quiet…"

I have never seen a more pitiful human to herself. That was not how one should live. I was made superior. She seemed to believe, she was inferior.

A strong pat on the back with a snarl.

"That ain't living chick! That was giving up. So don't give up on some stupid thoughts like that, you beat your foes no matter how strong they are!"

I can't say words motivationally. But it was to help somehow. She stood up straight, and let the words enter her system. She took a moment to think about what I said.

I saw a clearing area. Now I could, get to the real fun. I found a couple boulders. Perfect. and destroyed them with a couple blasts of power. Shattered piece by piece. One after the other. Finally. Something to get my mind off everything.

And yet she continued to watch with pure curiosity at me fighting. I decided to show off a little, dashing up close and kicking boulder toward another tree, knocking it down. It didn't hurt to surprise the chick a little.

It grew late quicker than I had expected, and we had to return at some point. So we did. We left the area, all three of us, and I was satisfied. We were to head back, but the chick looked quite deprived. We almost passed a fine tree.

It bared many red apples, I kicked it making them fall to the ground, and gave one to her. "Here. You're human, aren't ya? You need something in your system."

Pretty sure starving isn't good for anyone. She took the apple slowly and quietly saying. "Th-Thank you…" as she ate it on our way back, we kept going on our way.

As the sun set, the red colors faded into dark ravish blues, we went back home.

Home… It wasn't such a bad place to call.

5\. "Bunting"

I had already headed out. And she was already telling me each step of where to go. I'm destroyed each minor joe and drill within my sight.

"You're g-gonna have to head right a-at least two times th-then make a left, y-you'll find your target straight ahead"

I had teleported to a zoo within seconds. We had tracked down one of them, and she acted quickly enough to make sure we got here before he did, he as in MegaMan.

And what a dandy man that was standing there, on a tropical palm tree, honestly. Was he just hanging out and waiting just for me? How nice of him.

He had let the animals loose and it seems he had not a care in the world, staying silent and not making a single sound. It turned into a battle quite quickly.

There was nothing I could see him feel, lifeless almost, was there a purpose for waiting conveniently for me? "... You came…. Finally…. Now, to begin…."

Then out of nowhere he made diamond shapes appear from the air, they seemed to look like glass, but attacked me like a giant blast. He took his time to move around with his giant attacks.

He seemed so, accurate, and yet not at all. Both speed and defense were not exact strong points, but accuracy and where to hit was quite astonishing.

"TRY A LITTLE HARDER PUNK! Make this worth my time!" I yelled.

Once his pattern became noticeable, I was able to avoid the diamond powered attack. But something seemed off. He wasn't even caring, nor trying, with just that one attack he was using, he wasn't doing much.

Did it matter that he wasn't trying? Yes. Why would it not? All he could do was shoot those diamonds, vanish to another location, and maybe take a stretch from how weak he really seemed.

Stretch. Vanish. Shoot. Was that it? Was this supposed to be a battle or a dance off? Cause this wasn't fun. And looked more like entertainment for the weak.

I cut off the cycle. I leaped into mid air to shoot at him. His arms were his weak points. He was much better at offense than defense thankfully. I kept shooting once I got enough power to leap over him, repeatedly shot the guy.

He spoke then. And only then when I got close, shooting close.

"Every other day…. One will come… Everyday, he'll get closer…."

None of it made sense, just- "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Leo… our savior, our corruptor, the man behind the curtain…" He said Leo… I had already weakened him but he'd already given up before the battle got worse, yet before I could even think of asking him more, I heard a ticking…

His chest erupted from an explosion, a bomb had been implanted in him, he was in half and, still active. He had that, in him the whole time?

He teleported away before I could say anything, but, how? He was fighting with an explosive within him, had he thought that would destroy him?

And, who was this Leo? Definitely not the Lion-kind.

"Bass, I-I heard an explosion, wh-what's going on over there?!"

She had been helping me till I got to that fight.

"I'm coming back in a bit chick…" No response afterwords. I came back to find her, searching for something, panicked. What was she up to? I came around to see what the chick was up to.

"What are you doing?"

"B-Bass?! … N-Nothing, j-just looking for s-something…" Still panicked. She kept looking. "What are you looking for?" Trying to avoid this topic, she just didn't answer. But why? Why, why, why…

"Calm down! And what's this all about?!" She wasn't gonna react like this without me getting a straight answer, she had to speak up.

"I-I know, who he was talking about…." with want, I needed to know.

A strict hold at the wrist, and no sight of letting go anytime soon.

"Tell me then. NOW."

"L-Leo, a-an old scientist I-I knew, h-he gave me a book o-of robot designs h-he made back in the day, m-maybe he's…. related to th-the Leo I knew…"

It was then, she told me- "Th-The book is blue… i-it has to be around here!"

I looked around with her. There was no blue book. No matter how hard we looked. She had sworn she had it, with fatigue, she stayed up late looking.

The stars were out by the time we had searched every shelf and corner, anywhere that could open up and look. Nothing.

Treble even tore through a couple things, to still no avail.

She was out by 2:00 AM, and so was I. We found nothing.

6\. "Jealousy"

Had it already been six days? And almost a week since I had first confronted the boy, two odd robot masters, and discovered that this, "Leo" guy was something of importance.

I had taken off that morning to look for that bastard Light. He's a doctor, so he should know of other scientific idiots like himself, right?

The chick didn't follow my trail, and it wasn't going to take long either. I might have even got a good fight out of it if MegaMan was around.

My expectations failed me. Once I got there, I had come across a familiar blonde with a red dog by her side. Her expression was expected.

"Why are you here?! If you're here to fight my brother, he isn't here! So, yeah!" Stubborn, with a broom in hand as defense, I could have almost laughed.

I stated what I needed. "I need to speak to your old man or MegaMan, if they got any info on these robots heading around, unless you know some stuff on this stupid thing, which I doubt."

The old man must have some knowledge of this guy called Leo.

Hesitantly, she had let me in. "Fine, but you better be telling the truth or else! I'm only being nice because you have helped Rock before!"

Once the old man revealed himself, I gave out a sigh in relief.

"About time, I didn't know how long my ears could handle the blonde."

"Bass? What are you doing here?" He asked quite calmly.

"You know a guy named Leo who possibly made these new robot masters?" He looked at me with confusion.

"I do not recall anyone named Leo, the only scientists I know do my capabilities was Albert, Cossack. and a college of mine, professor Lalinde… However we have various screenshots from the first day of all the robot masters seen…"

He showed the screenshots on his master computer. All looking quite distinct.

We would have all guessed it was probably Wily's work, who else would it had been.

The screenshots though helped greatly, I knew whom I was looking for now.

MegaMan had taken down a yellow one which had escaped, and an orange one, they all seemed to, escape last minute.

Not on my watch now. It was time to get moving. "Mind if I keep the pics?"

"Sorry, but Roll and I are using them to help my boy track these robots down, we cannot provide much more than that sadly."

"Well, guess we're allies temporarily, aren't we? Later!" I was gonna leave, in fact I did, right outside.

"Yeah you better leave you meanie! Hey! I'm talking to you!"

The blonde chased me out, trying to be threatening. I laughed at her attempt.

"You better be on our side for the time being!... I, still needed to thank you for the times you did help Rock save me back in the day though…"

I looked off to another direction.

"Just because we aren't enemies now doesn't mean we won't be again. Don't forget. I'm gonna be the one who destroys him!" Which she despised.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted the chick, had she tracked me all the way, with the faint blue book in her hands, only to stop a block away from the house. Turning around, and ran.

But there was no threat, none I saw anywhere near here as far as I saw. Did not know I was to be at 's house? Or…

Leaving without a goodbye, I had went after her. The grey in the skies grew darker, and rain had fallen upon my face. I dashed right as she had turned into an alley. Soaked from the tearful sky.

"HEY! Don't act like I'm not here! Why did you run off like that, also what are you doing here? If you tracked me down, it makes sense, but there's no reason to make coming here a game of tag!"

"I, f-found the book, I-I didn't mean, t-to disturb your visit…"

"Visit? I went to get info about that Leo guy! If anything, get some new on who or what we're looking for! But whatever, if that book has useful stuff, let's use it!"

I hadn't noticed the tear fallen face because of the rain. Was it something I had said? She shivered in the rain, cold. With a sigh, I used heat man's power, and held her.

"You're a dummy for coming out like this, let's get back to your place so that we can get things sorted out. Don't blame me if you catch a cold" And I took her home.

Tissues, a blanket, computer and coffee had lifted her spirits, we sat on this old corrupted couch that somehow held, and talked of what we had found.

Leo was a scientist had had created the designs of these robot masters, having the blue book with each design and description, much like CD data.

"Well I can tell you the rest of the details I discovered, so that you know what to look for. After all, the quicker they're defeated, the closer I get to my goal"

7\. "Sylph"

It was early that morning had someone come to me upon the top of the apartment building. Green, and like a mosquito. With a fair greeting he came in like a gentlemen to a tea party.

"Hello fellow brother! Please pardon my intrusion but I was ordered her by Master Crow to escort you to a field of battle in which we shall fight. I may not be fond of it but it is orders."

Was this guy crazy? Coming in like we were pals or something. I was ready to hold him down. Me and chick needed more info on who these robots were, so answers first!

But he had easily moved away from my attempt.

"Pardon but might I ask what it is you were trying to accomplish? You are quite a rough one I see…"

"Who are you?! And what is it your gang of colors want? Try leaving and I won't show mercy. I'm not a fan of this whole 'mystery creator' thing going on! Whoever this Leo is and your point of causing this destruction, EXPLAIN!"

He looked at me star struck, and laughed, like, funny laughed, it was funny to him?

"My my my, well if we were to have a choice, I can assure you we wouldn't be doing this, but we have our reasoning, I can explain if you'd like, I am to explode eventually so might as well."

Just like that, he took a seat on the ledge of the building, and started talking. Like it was no big deal at all, he was relaxed, not worried at all.

"Our goal is simple; to find our Father, Leo, our leader, Crow happened to be the youngest despite being our leader, and the most mysterious of us all. We do as he wishes.

Scavenge an area, and look, destroy anything and anyone that gets in the way. Our memories have been wiped clean as far as we know, and we need theme if we are to, function properly, don't you agree? So how does one get them back?

Find him. No matter what. My brethren and I were seals up by Leo long ago, but he was truly a good man, his reasons for doing such an action is unknown to us. So you see, we are in need of answers is all.

Once we find him, we can get what rightfully belongs to us my good man! But you see… Since we must destroy anyone in our way, that includes you and the blue bomber, my good man.

So you have proven yourself to beat my brother Bunting and my sister Roseate, who' you've given a run for her money, though Crow has interest in the bomber, he's showing a liking to you, oh pardon me, my name is Sylph!"

Yeah, This Sylph guy just kept on going with the introductions of the others in the nicest way, it was weird… Me and MegaMan though, had Crow interested, more MegaMan than me.

"Roseate and Bunting are to be repaired, hopefully you understand we mean no complete harm!"

With a halt, he continued "Bunting, had given up on this fight long ago, not too sure as of why, humans getting injured perhaps? It bothers me too, but with bombs in us, we must."

He tone darkened, I had to ask why not have it disarmed? He explained that Crow was always watching. Watching with no end. If they failed in their goal, boom.

"If I fail, I'll either die by your hands, the bomb, and be repaired to fight again. Either way, it was good to make your acquaintance. Now, shall we begin?"

I didn't have a choice, and neither did he it seemed. The guy had to be destroyed just so that he could fight again? And find their Father?

I wanted to spare him, but he told me where to meet.

"The forest is where we will fight. After me is Canary, Robin, and Cardinal, they have gifts for you"

We both teleported, and began. Swift, within the air, and shooting metal bullets at him, though the attacks were quick, and he was quite effective when it came to dodging, it was no use.

His attacks were weak. Yet, he tried attacking from various angles, up close, in mid air, left and right, shooting a darkening mist from his wing, things. Which at least blinded me.

I was able to take large shots, and hurt him greatly. The battle was over once it began, his weak point was his chest, which he could not block from all angles, though being very mobile, he could only focus on so much. I shot him down. Enough to weaken him "Get lost now".

"Heh heh, well played good fellow, well played…" with that he was gone, and a note was left.

' _A map to your location of destination lies here'._ He wasn't lying about the gifts.

One of four, I needed the other three to find the location.

8\. "Reflecting"

The next day, I told chick about the map as we had left the alley maze. And she listened quietly with obvious interest. He had no choice, that these robots fought for this Leo guy, and all of it.

It was like they were being used, forced into doing this, which I hated.

No one should be forced into anything, be told, or accept being bossed around by someone.

With all that, she had responded.

"It's easy f-for you to say… N-Not everyone can just, stand up and walk head s-strong like you Bass… S-Sometimes, people just accept the f-fate given… because, s-some people just know they don't have the strength, a-a strength like that, w-will-power…"

As we walked on, she was bound to continue this way of speech, this saddened way of saying she gave up. She carried on with this, faithless, sad smiling, expression…

"Some p-people, are just weak, w-we can't fight, we can't say " 'we can do it' "... It's a fact that must be accepted. People like me, if any, shouldn't even live, we're weak and purposeless… S-So, why even try if I'm going to fail anyways? Just accepting it. I'm a broken girl, junk"

At this point, I had saw this girl smiling, but she wasn't happy. She was smiling, at her own defeat, she had given up, and yet somehow, unsurprisingly, was still walking, questioning her life's purpose. Grabbing her by the wrist I yelled-

"Don't say things like that! Look, we may not all have an exact purpose, but that shouldn't stop us from getting better, from finding that purpose!" I wasn't going to stay shut.

"You may be human but you're no better than me in that sense that we have to keep going and beating the unbeatable, which will be beaten! Rise up and don't let anyone stomp over you! Not even your own thoughts!"

I was never one with words, but at that moment, no matter how lacking they were, she looked at me with hope. Inspiration. I felt, pretty good about what I did, with a hard pat on the back I laughed.

"So stop being such a downer chick! Geez! Be more positive about yourself more often!"  
With the want to smile, but none seen, she said "O-Okay Bass".

Once we got there, I tested each weapon out I had at hand if needed, practicing, training, and going forward. She watched in aw at me, she almost smiled here and there, but never truly did. But was it needed?

I got to fight for the day, and she got some motivation for the day, the day felt great. But the sun had to go down, and the star lit night came sooner than we'd hoped, but that's okay.

We were ready.

9\. "Canary"

"He's on the outskirts n-near the power plants, w-when you get there, he'll be by the b-biggest plant. B-Be c-careful"

"Worried already? Hah! This will be a piece of cake chick, you need to learn how to be a little confident in me!" I laughed in reply to her, who was obviously fearfully guiding me, via voice.

I had teleported to a power plant that had various regulars ready. And here I am, shooting my way through the stage like no big deal. Did I say stage? Meant plant. Whatever.

It was all fun and games to me anyways. No literally, these enemies didn't stand a chance against me. But oh boy, was I prepared for this kid, dog, thing.

There was a boy that stood there on the highest plant, just waiting with a big grin.

"Well about time you got here! I was getting bored!" Jumping down with a face of joy.

Disgusting. But whatever, this kid had the next piece of the map that I needed so I had to get it!

And he seemed ready for the most part. Like, he had no cares whatsoever.

"So you're Bass, right? My little sister and younger brothers told me about you! But they act older than me soooo I guess they're older in the head! You ready? Then let's play!"

With a grin, he pulled out his staff of gold, and prepared to fight. And so was I. Maybe I should have just asked for the map, but then again, if he had a bomb in himself and just gave it to me…

Which choice was better? "Look kid, let's make this easy and quick, you got that?"  
"Not rough, okay! I don't like others getting hurt!" He had no idea what he was doing.

"Kid that's not how fights work" I took one shot at him, which he blocked with his staff, having the attack aimed right back at me. He could reflect attacks, also swinging laser beams at me.

This kid was jumpy, I mean he could jump high but was also somewhat timid, not as much as Viola though, he was just a naive, sort of timid.

With will, he and I aimed for each other, long ranged. When I got a good hit at him, he couldn't help paying attention to the wound, which allowed me to hit him more, not too much though.

Just enough for him to get the picture. He took it with fear.

"Y-You're worse than I thought! I liked fighting MegaMan more… Look, just take it before Crow presses the button!"

With that said, tossing me an envelope, and something blew up in his chest. His arm, gone, and tears streaming down his face… "GO!... I, can suffer the consequences…"

The kid, looked wrecked, and trembled in fear, a robot, trembling. Was was teleported away, but by another force entirely, someone who wasn't there.

I opened it up. The next piece of the map… But that image stayed in my head… He was afraid of what lied ahead of him, wherever he was taken...

10\. "Family"

Two pieces… And two more to receive. On her laptop, she was already putting the pieces together, searching for real life locations anywhere.

"I ha-haven't found any matches yet, I-I'm still trying to figure out what it is though too…"

"Well look harder! Honestly, why does it gotta be a pain to see what the thing is?"

I claimed that as all I could do was wait around the room anyways, of course a storm happens on the day after beating that dog kid. Canary, right? Oh well, Dog Man for all I know.

The old blue book was put to the side though… It wouldn't hurt looking through it now, would it? I sat upon the couch of restlessness, and took a peek through the pages.

The pages covered in pencil and pen, two different handwritings. Pencil was more deliberate, neat, pen was rough, quick, but they added onto the notes, how one advancement could improve upon the next, and all these math equations here and there.

Even around the robot master designs, notes and marks that added on. I came upon some scrap paper, my buster… equations and machinery on how it could be, strengthened.

Were these, Viola's notes? Working on advancements behind my back? And yet when I turned to the end of the book, I found two signatures.

" 'With all my heart to the best daughter in the world, happy birthday sweety… signed, Leonardo, Wily?" she stopped everything she was doing, literally froze.

Wily. Staying silent, she didn't want to be questioned now, did she?

But funny, how these new robot masters, were still created by a Wily, but more importantly.

"You never mentioned his last name, nor how you got into possession of this book chick…"

Every step I took was with questions, "I'm not taking ' "I don't know" ' for an answer either.

She trembled as I stood behind her, sweat already running down her back.

Fear. Plain and simple fear. "F-Funny, Y-Yeah, I-I didn't kn-know h-he w-was a-a Wi-Wily e-either! I-I g-guess th-the b-book w-was a gift!..."

"You're a terrible liar. Alright, where did you get the book and why didn't you tell me this!?" She knew, she made it obvious. Her arm in my grasp as she attempted to escape it.

Though she was clearly not avoiding me grasp despite avoiding answering the question, which was, kind of funny and weird.

"A-Alright! I-I'll tell you!..." With a heavy sigh, I noticed the change in expression, a familiar expression, showing failure in her eyes, acceptance of failure.

"I-I'm Viola, Wily… L-Leo was m-my dad… Y-Your c-creator's niece, I-I guess…"  
"MY CREATOR'S NIECE!? SINCE WHEN DID HE HAVE FAMILY?!"

"M-My dad never talked about i-it… He never let me know a-about his existence until I… F-Found out on my own… B-Bass I…" She looked at me, I was mad but, she looked at herself with utter…

Disappointment, she just fell to the ground in tears… What did, she expect me to do, keep holding her arm like that? I made sure she hadn't hurt herself at the least but she was…

Completely broken in this instance… "I-I'm so sorry…" She almost ran but I didn't let her.

"HEY!... Look, I didn't mean to, uhh yell, but tell me what's going on chick…"

At the least, I didn't want her running from the problem, but facing it, I looked at her straight in the eyes, and kept her looking at me.

"Answer me chick. The sooner you do, the faster we can fix it. You're not running out on me, not after all that's happened, you're either gonna stay here and face it or run and leave me to find the answer by force, so what will it be?"

Maybe it sounded threatening, but if I can face my own problems, so could she. That's what I hoped, she starred with disappointment in herself, I just waited for her to speak. We were to stay there all day until she did, and she did, within a minutes time.

"I'm sorry… Y-You must h-hate me now, I-I had no idea the robots my dad sketched were, c-created, I-I just wanted to help you a-and be useful, I-I wanted to have purpose helping you fight them, f-fight any robot, a-and not be… Like that old man… I-I don't know anything besides w-what's in book and what you told m-me Bass… I'm so-"

I shut her up right there with a gripping hug. She was telling the truth, she was just afraid. She spoke looking right at me. I could tell because she wasn't trembling when she let it all out.

"I-I just… Wanted to be, y-your friend… I-I admire your strength, and you always fighting MegaMan, a-and never giving up! I-I wanted to be just like you a-and be of some use…"

She, wanted to be like me? This human girl, admired me? Of all robots and people?

"I'm not good with this, ugh, affection type of stuff, but, I can see you're not a bad girl chick, in fact, you've helped this long, you're pretty fun to keep around Treble and I, hehe… I respect you too, ya got that?" The hug turned into a hand on the shoulder, as she stared on with tearful eyes

I was somewhat honored, that this kid actually wanted to do all this crazy stuff and liked me that much, but I could tell she wasn't like the old geaser from the start, she was just, a scared kid with bad ass motives is all.

"Now come on, go rest! We need to get back to work finding those other robots!" With a smirk, and pushing her a bit to her room.

"I'm sticking around a bit longer, so don't worry about that, Chick"

She gave out a hopeful smile wiping away her own tears, nodding with glee.

"I-I got something I-I'm working o-on th-that could help, I'll sh-show you after th-the fight… g-goodnight Bass"

"Don't worry, I'll be in there soon too! Ain't staying on that lousy couch of yours now, am I? Haha!"

Embarrassed, but somewhat smiling as well.

Though sharing the same bed wasn't too cozy for her, we weren't touching that good for nothing couch. And the day ended, just like that...

11\. "Robin"

Among the alleys on the outskirts of the neighborhood, she lied there with a bird perched on her finger, flames and smoke had arose around the area.

"It's about time you showed your face sweety, the people already ran for their lives once I got here. Seems you've been messing with my little brother's and sisters too.."

She had stated, as I had come into view. Having already beaten the little menaces around the area, I wondered why they were trying to use them anyways. Sure some hit me good here and there, but most are easy to beat.

"Well you look unhappy. Is it because of that bomb in ya or that idiot Crow using your siblings? You could always tell me where he is and maybe I could help your pals, just a friendly suggestion"

These cowards being used for their strength, but she was quick in response.

"Well, not all of us are just going to give in like that sweetie, we all have a main goal, and sadly we can't have traitor now, can we? Not that they would do such a thing…"

Flirting with me with a seductive giggle, I already disliked this woman.

"Well if you want a fight, that's why I came here anyways. So you better give me that map piece, and maybe I'll go easy on yeah, or not!"

"Threatening me? Aww, how cute! But I'm not a nice woman you should be dealing with…"  
With that, she through round bombs attached at her head at me, causing massive amounts of damage.

The explosions took up a lot of area, so dodging wasn't as easy as it looked. I shot where I could she was pretty good at dodging, using the explosions to her advantage.

She even shot a rocket missile from her head at me which came at me fast, leaping over it and getting back to the ground to try to steer it away, not an easy job.

But it gave me an idea, with explosions going about, I leaped right next to her where the missile attacked her instead, hit by her own attack, allowing me to get a distance away.

I had noticed that was the first KO that worked immediately, as the rocket set off the bombs by her head, blowing half of her head right off. It was, disturbing, that she was still working, just barely.

She stayed quiet and stared right at me with the one working eye, cold, lifeless. Limbs and head half blown off. "Y-You… Play quite… Dirty, boy…." She got out of there with one piece of the map left, however, it was damaged and burned up. I took what I could back to the apartment.

It must had slipped out from something, because from the looks of it, she wasn't going to give to me, even if I did win… It had been crumbled previously once I got back to take a better look at it.

Chick tried to repair and analyze it, but it wasn't an easy task. With a piece already almost destroyed, who was to say the next wasn't destroyed?

12\. "Friends"

I was lying on the bed as she worked on upgrading my gear, which she had mentioned the other day. "So you really have no idea, not even the slightest idea that you dad even made these guys?"

"H-He never told me about his work, e-even if he did, it was very little… I-If he had made all the behind my back, I-I just… I don't know…" confusion and uncertainty ran all over her face.

"Well quite worrying 'bout it chick, if you got nothing, whatever, we got what we have now. And I ain't letting up on those bozos anyways, they'll be dealt with soon, especially that idiot Crow"

I hated him, having beat me twice, and sending these weird robot masters against me. I could only wonder what MegaMan had been going through while I was taking care of each one of these guys.

Each on more or less innocent. "W-Well, y-you can m-move around now, this update with not only be upgrade your power, b-but you're rapid fire buster is now have larger, more powerful shots…"

I already wanted to test out these new features, but the chick had much more to say after this. When she actually talked about stuff she knew, she talked a LOT.

"even the s-slide feature that M-MegaMan has has been added, you can switch between a dash a slide much easier, giving you a better advantage… S-Sorry! I-I must s-sound like a nerd now…"

Well I could only chuckle because she is one. "That's because you are one! I don't see any shame in that though! You just sound way too smart! Haha!" ruffling her hair in a messy manner.

I noticed her face turning a bit red. What? She embarrassed about being a nerd? Meh, I don't know what's good and bad when it comes to humans.

"You never explained, wh-why you keep calling me chick..." Asking with a familiar, shy tone.

"Because you're a chicken. I thought it was obvious" poking her head in a stupid manner.

I thought she was the smart one around here. "You never explained how you got me up to this high apartment building for being a human like yourself. I ain't a light load of feathers"

She got quite embarrassed again, only to explain-

"Well, actually I had to lay your body on Treble-" Who was asleep by the couch by the way at the moment. That lazy mutt hasn't done much of anything since we got here.

"And I had to hold your body as well to make sure it didn't f-fall off, a-and get a-along with your w-wolf, while h-heading through the alleys, through the back of the b-building and… yeah…"

Well, that explained a lot more than I needed, but it was still a well thought out answer.

"He didn't bite ya, did he? Not that I think he would."

"No-No h-he didn't, more cooperative than I-I had expected a-actually…."  
"That's only because he likes girls." I replied rolling my eyes looking at him.

His ear perked up with one eye opening, he heard me clearly, and it wasn't like I was keeping that a secret. "W-Well, g-good to know then?" She had replied with a very soft laugh to follow.

"Y-You know… th-those guys that beat me up? I-If you hadn't come, I would have p-probably been beat by them for who knows h-how much longer… months, another year…"

I somewhat jumped up to hear this fact. A year? As in an ENTIRE year?

"A year!? How long were those ass holes beating you?!" stuttering before she could properly reply.

"About two years… and more kids who spoke behind my back at school, heh, when I was a-at school… I-I really didn't like it…."

"Why would you let anyone beat you up for that long!?'

"... I couldn't fight back against an a-army… P-Plus, b-being as weak as I am… H-How was I-I to?" I wasn't going to stay shut if she was going onto talking herself down again like this, accepting whatever cruelty she was pulled into.

"Look, one more negative thought or or speech and I swear I'll make sleep on that couch!"  
"Wh-what?" with sternness, here I went again.

"You're gonna start being positive! I may hate happy go lucky people but I hate seeing downers more! Now you start by telling yourself you're the best, then getting better at whatever you like doing! Building stuff for all I know! Just quit it with the negativity! You are better than this!"

Before she could question any of it, I immediately said right after-

"And no buts either! You're gonna stay positive for as long as I say! Got it!? Good!"

She kind of stood there silent for a moment, but grew just abit determined, in her shy manner, she nodded accepting what I had said. "I-I can try… I-If it m-means that much to you…"

"You will do it chick. No acceptions. Three days. Got it? I'll make it longer if needed!"

Treble came over only to put his head on Chick's lap, she pet him with some uplifted spirits.  
"Wh-Why though? N-Not to b-be rude but, i-it's not something I naturally do…"

As her determination was about to fall, I could only say this.  
"Because you're my friend… Plus, I already stated I hate hearing negative stuff all the time!"

She took those words in with utter, joy, but with a heavy sigh realizing the challenge, She knew what she had to do, but her attitude not entirely down anymore.

"O-Okay… I'll do it, f-for three days… Right?" That was all I was asking for.

13\. "Cardinal"

For the love of gawd, I was to deal with a buffoon, a bigger one than I had expected. He waited at the center of the city, swinging his big ol' hammer at every building he laid eyes on.

Viola repeatedly stated me to be careful around this mad house, but I assured her it was to be taken care of easily. Was taking him down looking like fun.

"YOU! About time! You're the fool that hurt Roseate! Huh? HUH!? Well I got some news for you punk! I'm the oldest and strongest of my siblings! So getting through me isn't gonna be easy! IS IT!?"

"Chill ya big oaf, I ain't here to make you angry, just beat you for that last map piece if you become the big pain you already are" Oh boy, he was angry after that.

He swung that large hammer right at me, with full force, causing a small earthquake. I was not gonna be smashed by this guy, and shot where I could.

The update chick gave me really helped. This guy was gonna go down quick, if I could aim at him correctly. Bulky and tough, he was. And he wasn't slowing down anytime soon either.

He jabbed a hammer into the ground, in which it shot various spikes from all angles into the air, or right at me. I was able to jump over most of them but several shot at a time.

As one hammer shot, the other in his hand swung crazily around me, one thing I could do was slide under the guy and aim for his face, which was more effective than I thought.

To dodge and slide repetitively was a pain but worth the win. This guy was slow but kept at it with me, with brute strengths against each other, I was bound to win, not being the idiot here.

With one powered up shot from under, I shot him down to the ground. The victory was mine.

"Now, would you mind handing over the map piece?"

"HA! You… Think you, beat ME?! HAH! I… I just, want Roseate, and the others, to be okay… I'm not, the best big brother, I have been to them…" With that, sense somehow came to him.

"After you beat them, Crow is either gonna dismantle us, destroy us, for trying to allow you to stop him-" and boom…. His entire torso, gone, like that, he fell weakly to the ground, handing him an envelope.

"T-Take it… He knows what we were doing… Destroy the damn fool!... If we, had second chances at life, heh, I would want a rematch…" And was whisked away, like the rest.

"... So would I." I had the last piece, and Crow knew I did.

14\. "Captured"

Early that morning, Viola put the pieces together, it was a map, but of what, we couldn't tell.  
"I don't know, I'm not f-finding any locations of it anywhere… I-I'll keep looking though!"

"Good. The sooner we get there, the better" I wasn't in a patient mood, we had all the pieces, we should know where to find him now, right? Couldn't we just track him?

Remember when I said it was a map? Chick took a step back to look at it, only to be shocked by what she hadn't seen."It's designed like a map, when it's… A-An Illustration… M-My h-house?"

I went over to look at it again. It was a house on a hill, but it was hidden well if you didn't take that step back.

"Your house? What do you mean by that!?" And I got a response fast.

"My childhood home, Where I lived as a child alongside my father… why would it lead there?"

"But you know where it is?" Though here was some tension, she knew.

"Yeah, I know, take the north road forward, and left from the last bus stop on that road…"

I was ready to get going right out the window, but she tugged on my hand before I could dash.  
"W-Wait! L-Let m-me go with you! P-Please, I-I know the exact location but I want to see the place m-myself too!" She had the right to, it was her old home I guess.

"Just don't get in the way if there are any enemies there, can't have ya running around in a war zone. Treble! Transform! Let's get going!"

Treble immediately aided to my side, and turning into the rocket board, comparable to how Rush looked when MegaMan rides him, only better, I hopped on, signaling her to get on as well.

She carefully got on, immediately hugging my torso fearfully. "I-I'm sorry! I-I never been on a hover… wolf, of sorts, sorry Treble…" Treble just didn't mind it at all.

"Well don't go screaming while we're riding, got it? You'll get used to it. North than left, right? Let's go!" and we dashed off. Why didn't I teleport again? Oh right, she knew where the place was, I don't. And it wasn't on an actual map either.

However she held onto me for her dear life, it was kind of uncomfortable for me but, as we headed forward, I noticed her staring straight at the ground, the city lights and everything.

I took a peek down as well, despite the recent destruction, it was a nice view.

"You afraid a heights? Hehe, cause we could jump off and take a closer look, haha!"

That freaked her out. "N-N-No please! I-I'd rather s-stay up here… I-It l-looks nicer from a d-distance anyways…" staring at the lights, and up at the twinkling night sky.

She was quite observant. I grew somewhat observant as well as we kept heading forward.

"I-It honestly, looks really nice up here…" Her view looked all around. I never knew humans could be so amazed by regular things, with just a different view.

"It's pretty normal to me. You don't get out much, do ya?"

"Not really, I-I s-stay inside for th-the most part… I never really, I-I mean! I chose not to go out much…" Stopping herself from saying something negative already? Improvement at least.

"Well, guess it wouldn't hurt taking a trip here and there like this, would it Treble?" He growled a bit, but I knew it wasn't that big of a deal. "D-Do you r-really mean that B-Bass?"

She asked with child-like curiosity and wanting. I didn't know chick could get excited over the little things. "Sure, whenever you feel like it it, honestly we can do this whenever."

"A-After all this… battling is o-over, a-and if y-you're not training o-or fighting MegaMan, I-I mean I love watching you fight, b-but I-I mean when you have time, I w-would like to-"

"I get it. Stop sweating over it chick. You can get your fair share of watching me fight and a flight here and there. Plus, we could have our own kind of fight and flight if ya want" Showing and evil smirk upon my face. "Wh-what!? Wh-what do you mean!?" she looked dead scared, and I bursted out laughing.

"I'm kidding! Dork, you really take everything seriously! Lighten up chick, I wouldn't do that to ya, ever." I smirked, and she looked at me, in this oddly, dreamy way.

"You, you m-mean that? Y-You wouldn't hurt me…?"

"Chick, why would I even hurt you? Stop asking dumb questions!" I didn't get why she was so stuck on something like this of all things.

"O-Okay, b-but… we are friends, right?" I looked at her dumbfounded myself.

" 'Course we are! And I said stop asking dumb questions chick!"  
"S-Sorry…" She held onto me lighter, but I wasn't angry, I just kept hold of her hands.

"You know, I never had someone help me and fix me for free, let alone, admire me, heh, you're the first chick, It's not that bad being a star among a fan." I said looking back at her,

I just wanted to reassure chick I wasn't mad. That's all.

"R-Really? I-I mean, wh-who wouldn't admire you? You're the most powerful robot to ever exist! A-And even though you haven't b-beat MegaMan yet, y-you never stop f-from accomplishing goal! Y-You have determination unlike any other robot I've seen…"

Looking down with embarrassment, I felt more confident in myself after hearing this. "Well, it ain't that hard to take down other robotic fools in my way-" But before I could continue, we were already there. She pointed the exact location, and we landed by an old, ruined house.

"This place looks pretty much abandoned-" Not even a finish to the sentence and enemies popped up from all angles shooting right at us. I kept Viola behind me before I yelled.

"TREBLE! Teleport her back to the apartment! If Crow is here, I want her out of here! NOW!"

Treble obeyed, and though she wanted to question me, she didn't, hanging onto him as the two vanished.

Those darn enemies took up a good hour to beat, as they had all appeared out of nowhere. Once I got into the old, abandoned house, with furniture wrecked, and dust everywhere…

what I could assume was blood, written distraughtly over the wall read-

" ' "I'm going to hurt her… You're already too late…" ' What?"

But then it hit me: Viola. I teleported back to the apartment. Treble all beat up on the floor, everything was a wreck, I went to him, thankfully it wasn't anything major, but where was chick?

"CHICK! YOU HERE!? CHICK!" No response, but I saw something carved into the wall, small and distinct.

" _Come Back…"_

15\. "Leo"

It was a tough choice, but I took Treble to to be repaired. I needed to get back as soon as possible, I didn't know what the kid was planning.

"So you come back just to have your dog fixed? What have you gotten into this time!? I haven't even finished my next plan for taking down Megaman!"

"Look old man! Why didn't you tell me you had a niece!? Let alone a brother that also made robots!? Answer that, fix my wolf, and I'll be out of here! I need to finish off this Crow kid as fast as possible, and you're not getting in the way of that! Unless"

My buster at his face- "You're the one that created these new robot masters! Am I right or am I right? For all I know, those robots were tricked into thinking you were this 'Leo' "

He looked at me with confusion before getting straight up mad at me.

"Get that thing away from me! As for Leo, huh, never expected my younger brother to catch up to my expertise, let alone have kids? Well, that just means more great scientists to help me rule this world!"

He was clueless. He had stated having a brother but they were both extremely different ages, and not knowing he had a niece told me that enough.

"Whatever, make sure my wolf is fine as soon as possible. Your own niece just so happens to be in danger so I'm going after her, and don't think of interfering!"

Before I could leave he said-

"Wait BASS!... Before you go, I should mention this, though I didn't know Leo to well because, well he was a scraggly little twerp while i was in college, but he always held a lot of secrets, I only heard of his scientific expertise much later in life, that was before he vanished…

I may not know of his whereabouts either, but he wasn't always one that people could immediately trust. Whatever you find or see, keep in mind, it might not be meant for you. Now get out of here"

With a nod, I took my leave, the old man wasn't so useless after all I guess.

"Also! Might you need a repair yourself after coming all the way over here?"  
"Stop wasting my time Wily, I got places to be!" I teleported to the house.

Going in, with nothing but what I had known the words still rung in my head.

'Come Back' 'I'm going to hurt her' 'You're already too late' I didn't know what was in store in this strange house, but I heard clanging, from under. There was a basement…

I headed into see a metal door, shooting it down, to see a bottomless pit, for an elevator perhaps? I jumped down, coming into view of where I had landed: An underground lab.

And already, enemies were activated, shooting at me from all angles. I dashed and shot whatever was in my way. I wasn't going to be slown down by these mediocre enemies.

As I made my way through the area, I noticed a room, where I saw electric sparks spring from the air. With a glance, I noticed familiar faces, it was them.

The robot masters I had beaten. In this machine that was slowly taking each apart… Whether it was right or wrong, I went to the room, a robotic room with a large eye, a devil?!

Wasn't a normal one, on the inside, a machine torturing them, on the outsides, a working monster.

"Killer Devil… Killer Devil's weak spots is his eye window, arms, and legs…" From the corner of my eye, Bunting, in half hidden somewhat, but able to speak.

"Attack each part, you can beat him… Please, save them… I'll do anything, just save them…" Well i was going to do that anyways, but I shot his eye, arms and legs. Avoiding the lasers and robotic boulders thrown at me.

"Leo, why, why did you do this to us…?" Bunting questioned, I couldn't answer having this beast attacking me, with one powerful shot, I broke his eye, allowing the now broken robot masters to somewhat escape, they all in some way used what they had, to pull it down.

I shot all the weak spots till it blew up, broken. "Heh, well played my good man, though I believe we are somewhat in an unstable state… Don't worry, we won't hurt anyone nor cause any damage any more… Crow, used us to destroy the humans, not look for Leo…"  
Sylph explain, discouraged by the name now.

"Crow actually put us all in there! He tried to destroy us and activated all the bad robots father made! But father… Father…" With fearful eyes, canary sat in his own tears.

"We thank you for saving us, but if we are to live, we must get out of here… Being used is one thing, but realizing our own father had planned us to be used by Crow, is not. We don't know much besides the fact our memories are gone, along with what Leo planned" Robin said distraughtly.

"You need to go Bass… That girl, is not safe here, she'll end up like us, used and abused… Go. There's no time left." The last word added by Bunting.

"Hey, what about all of you? You, didn't deserve any of this…" I got a quick answer from Cardinal. "I can still teleport us all out, miraculously, I'll get my brothers and sisters out and be the responsible one… any place you think we could, get some, fixture?"

I suggested where lived. These were nice robots, that were looking for a home, not a war, and , well you never fully knew what he was gonna do, I made sure they all made it out safely…

They kind of reminded me of another robot, but I had no time to stand around. I still hadn't found chick...

16\. "Murder"

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN MAN?! YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!" screamed a young robot with the face of a boy, as he strangled her against a wall.

"I… WILL NOT BE BLAMED FOR HER MURDER! And if you think I won't kill you to find him, I WILL! You're all he has left, right!? So he'll come, if I just commit, one more…"

He threw her to the ground and kicked her torso hard, she coughed up blood as he stared at he with an insane grin. "WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!? WHERE IS FATHER!?"

"I-I…." She couldn't speak a word as he continued to kick her in pain.

"HE LOVED YOU. HE CARED FOR YOU. AND WHAT DO WE GET!? SEEN AS MONSTERS! TOOLS I TELL YA!... He wanted to see if the human mind could break, did you know?"

Stepping on her back, as she trembled in fear at his evil grin.

"He created us all to see if robots could feel, have emotion! If he never tested the breaking point of a robot, a human compatible robot, maybe, just maybe, Violet would still be alive!?

Why can't accept it!? I never killed her! HE DID! HE KILLED YOUR SISTER AND BLAMED ME FOR IT! And now… Now I actually have to hurt humans to find him, how, terrible is that?"

Crushing her from beneath, I got up right behind him and punched him right in the face.

Shooting various shots at him before picking up Viola and dashing to another corner of the area.

"CHICK!? Are you alright!? Chick!" She was barely conscious, but I couldn't tend to her as I was shot right in the back, shooting right at him as well.

I teleported right up to him punching him in the gut, and shooting everything at him. And he got up, without a sweat. "You have nothing to do with this IDIOT. I'LL DESTROY YOU LIKE I WILL THE BLUE BOMBER, NO ONE WILL STAND IN THE WAY OF ME AND FATHER!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ON WHAT'S GOING ON, but I do give a damn about what the hell you have done, beating up Viola AND using those robot masters for your own good!"

He laughed maniacally, with that same wide grin. "Well no one deserved his fake kindness. Can't you see? It's not about My brethren or Viola! It's about Leo! Leo wanted to push humanity and robotics to insanity! The breaking point! He used us in tests, and killed off his own daughter to accomplish this!... And we took the blame of his cruel murder, why, why do you fight for pitiful humans!?" .

"TREBLE!" and with one call, I transformed, I wasn't going easy now. "That doesn't excuse your actions, plus, was it not humans that created us?"

His rage increased,and the shooting began, with both busters aimed right at me, but I was ready this time, I blocked his attacks and dodged immediately if he got right behind me, using teleportation to our advantage.

I shot from the sky to the ground with powerful lighting strike, he aimed right back at me, getting into midair as we went at it, shot upon shot, fist upon fist. And no stop in sight. I had the advantage.

All my shots directly aimed at him, using speed, and power up close at him, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him into the ground as I flew at max speed. I was holding him by the neck, shooting both of his buster hands, and having mine right at his head.

"You going to destroy me? You'll have consequences if not from me, then from him… He's alive, and he WILL KILL YOU ALL! And I, can make everything better, by destroying you all myself before he does! He'll come back to me!"

"If I can deal with one old crazy man, I can deal with another, but you should learn to use your own strength, and not others." And with that, I shot his head off… the deed was done.

Then I noticed the rubble, we had shot areas where Viola had been lying… she was under there...

"VIOLA!" I ran over there removing large piece of rubble and broken metal walls. I found her lying there, bleeding from her torso. I held her body and tried to teleport, but Crow, he had hit me where I activated it.

"I'm gonna get you out of here Chick! Just hang on! Stay with me!" Her eyes were barely opened, as I flew us through the area as quick as I could. Avoiding every corner, wall, till I got out of the place, and straight back to the city, to the hospital I saw.

"B-Bass…." She said more softly than I had ever heard her speak, trembling, but, smiling.

"A-Am I… Gonna die…?" I couldn't pay much more attention than I was already trying to get her to the hospital.

"Don't say things like that! You're gonna live, alright!? You're gonna be okay, I'll make sure of that!..." I was almost there, just a couple more feet, until…

"If… I-I do… Then, it was worth the, adventure, and…. Getting to know you…. Forte…"

She went silent, I gripped her even tighter, I wasn't gonna let this happen.

I transformed, not in my normal armor, but, a form that was not threatening enough, to let me in…

"I NEED HELP! MY SISTER IS DYING!" Before I knew it, they had taken her from my bloody grasp...

17\. "Scars"

I stayed at that hospital till the next day. Washed up a bit here and there, but mainly, I waited. Trying to make sense of it all. Leo, killing, using, robot masters, Violet. Just what the hell did it all mean!? Did it even matter anymore?

I destroyed Crow, and I was here to make sure Viola was alright. Just waiting outside the room, not allowed in, I could have stopped this from happening! And yet I allowed it to happen!

ME! The strongest robot in the world, failed at protecting one human. You could say I saved the majority and the robot masters as well but… Whatever she should be fine! Why the hell should I worry?

A doctor came out, with a look of uncertainty, I somewhat leaped up to hear the news.

"Well? Is she alright?! You've had people going in and out since yesterday without a word!"

"I'm sorry sir, thankfully it was only a flesh wound, and though much blood was lost, nothing was major, she will live sir, so no need to worry" I sighed with relief hear this, that's what I wanted to hear.

"However, We noticed the various cuts around her wrists, ankles, chest and torso, has she any history of, trying to hurt herself before this event?"

Wrist and ankle cuts? I never quite looked at her body, her outfit always covered her up for the most part, I guess skirt being the only exception.

"No, I had no idea, I was away for a while, so I didn't know. "Can I see if she's okay?"  
He silently nodded and allowed me in.

She was bandaged up, no oxygen mask but generally from the outside, she looked like she was asleep. "Take as much time as you need sir" and he closed the door behind him.

She's okay, that's what matters, right? I pulled some of the blankets off, looking at her wrists, ankles, and, yes, I tried to even look at her chest. There were old, healed up cuts. Lots of them.

Had she, really been that sad in her life? What made her, want to do this to herself?

"Viola? Hey, I'm here. Doc says you'll be okay… Hey, can you wake up? Viola!?"

I didn't mean to be loud but, she looked like she was barely breathing to me. For some reason, I just felt, unsure, seeing these marks, and all that had happened, just, what was happening?!

"Viola, look, I'm sorry for, not being quick enough to save you, then, you'd probably in much better shape, heh… Viola, I… shouldn't have let that happen…" I touched her face, hoping she would wake up soon, that it would all be okay. That there would be nothing to worry about.

Not a single sound, she was sound asleep. I just sat in the chair right next to her, waiting for her to wake up. Was anyone else aware of her injuries? Did anyone, care at all? I didn't want to worry over this much, so I decided to rest a bit as I waited.

I found myself looking through the rubble again, searching for her, as she had searched and looked for me that day we had met, I was yelling, screaming her name, finding nothing.

I found the purple ribbon that hung from her jacket, holding it with trembling fingers..

"No… She's alright… She's alright…VIOLA!" I started looking harder, recollecting our time together…

Each time she fixed me, enjoying a movie, training, motivating, and working towards finding out what was going on, what came to mind was the rain… that day when she was crying in the rain with a book…

I wasn't there for her though, those kids were, hurting her, just like Crow, using her, but there was five, then ten, then twenty, looking at her with selfish, abusive eyes. They didn't care, they just pushed her into this corner of society, she was drowning in the rain.

The rain that spoke against her, that cut her each time it fell upon her face, words, actions, abuse, just fell in every rain drop, the rain was red, and her tears were blue…

I tried calling out to her,I tried shooting my way to her, when the rain stopped, she was lying on the ground, in nothing but the pool of her own blood.

"CHICK!" I ran to her, holding her as I did, but there was nothing in her left, she had given up…

"B-Bass… am I… going to die…? I… don't want to be alone…." I held her body in this, fear, of what was bound to happen.

"You're gonna be okay Chick! You're gonna be okay" She then grew silent, no breath, nothing, just a lifeless stare, of being in sheer pain.

"Viola? HEY! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THIS! I'm gonna get you out of here you got that!? Chick!? CHICK!?" I shook her, and she was… dead….

"No… No no no come on, I'm here now! Come on! We're getting out of here now, alright!? Please chick! Don't do this to me!? Stop messing around! VIOLA!" I held her close to me, noticing the scars on her wrist…

"Viola… please wake up… please… You're my friend… please…. I don't want to be alone…."

"...B-Bass…?" I woke up, water coming from my eyes. A dream? But, robots can't dream! I turned to see her, just getting up.

"Bass? Is that… you?" She smiled, happily, and honestly, I was happy too. "Y-You saved me… again…" tears fell from her face, and I wiped them away from her.

"Course I did, I wasn't get let that jerk win the war now, was I? Heh… You gave me quite a scare chick." she looked with confusion.

"You, scared? When, was the, mightiest robot, ever scared?... Are those, tears…"

"You're fine now though chick, now rest up, we'll be out of here in no time…" I was just trying to reassure her, and myself a bit. I shouldn't have freaked like that, she was gonna be fine!

"B-Bass… Th-Thank you…" I was the one looking at her confused now.

"I got you out barely, I know, but I ain't perfect-"

"For everything… I was able to help… I was able to help you beat them… I had a purpose and kept working hard for it, b-because, of you… Y-You're my, hero Bass… Even if, n-no one sees you as one… Y-You were, always my hero… A-And, I-I'm glad I got to to be useful, even for, a-a short time.."

She talked as if she was going to, but I grasped her hand like I had before.

"Don't talk like you're dying chic, you're gonna be fine, plus I'm sticking around longer anyways, now that we have all this taken care of, might as well move onto the next best thing" a grin and pat on the head would do.

"Now get some rest, I'll be around for a while…" I was gonna go back to the apartment anyways, train a bit more.

I wasn't gonna let the whole experience bother me, I still had battles to fight, and win.

18\. "Albert"

"I'm here to see a Viola W., I'm family so I had to come and, see if she was alright! Yep!" I had come back from training only to hear this across the hall, his voice was recognizable enough. Why the hell was he here? In the worst old man disguise ever.

I walked up to him snarling myself, I didn't want the old man here. "What's up doc? You taking the day off? Or are you just here to bother me and chick?"

He scoffed at me with his cranky attitude. "You idiot! I'm her uncle and the only family she's got! Plus now knowing I have a niece, maybe she has gained my smarts. Enough to help me with my next plans for world-uhh, nomination of best uncle ever! Exactly!"

Oh gawd I wanted to throw the old man out the window. "Well she's been in there for two days so you can't expect her to get out that quick old man. Plus, don't you got you other 90 robot children to tend to?" I just wanted him out of the picture, me and chick weren't in need of this guy.

"That includes you too Bass! And what was that you called her when you came in? 'Sister'? More like your cousin if you were my son! Which I'm not saying you aren't being made by the greatest-uhh… hmm, UNCLE IN THE WORLD!"

He was making himself obvious and I really wanted him to shut up. I just went into the room hoping to slam the door in his face, when a quick buddy held it open for him and me.

"WOAH what's with the attitude? Aren't we all one big happy family squirt?"

Oh The Flash showed up, who's next? The ninja? Well to my surprise, he was there too.

"We came as stated Dr.-"

"Albert you two! And shut the door so that no one is looking!" Quick Man immediately closed the door, and I stood between a rock and a hard place. I then noticed she was up, just staring them.

"U-Ummm… W-Why a-are th-they h-here?" She questioned me, I bet she thought I brought the fools. "Don't ask, they're all just being pains in the ass"

"Language little bro! Plus we're just here to escort you all right out of this place back to Wily Castle, you kids must have been acting bad without Wily around"

"You mean you're the ones always getting in MY WAY when it comes to fighting MegaMan," Oh I hated Quick Man, sure he was fast but he was not a pleasure to be around, none of them were.

"Doctor, are you sure this girl is you niece? I see no resemblance, and the unnatural features seem robotic" questioned Shadow Man, who Viola wasn't too fond of.

"I-I'm n-not a robot... Wh-why do you think I-I am here in the f-first place?" She had her points, plus she would hate the Wily Castle, it's a wreck and everyone is annoying.

"Well you're spending a day with good ol' Uncle Wily for the day! NO EXCEPTIONS! Plus your injuries weren't major, you would had been out by tomorrow anyways thanks to natural human healing! Now lets head off! Quick Man, escort my niece to the castle" Oh heck no.

"With pleasure-" But I was ready to step in before the moron could make her sick from his speed.

"I'LL take chick back home, she has better things to do than hang around with you morons."

"Look who's talking, the idiot that keeps running off to fight a battle he can't win. How's beating MegaMan going for ya? Huh?" Oh I wanted to shoot his face off.

"Quit it! Both of you! You're such stupid robots sometimes!"

"D-Do I get a s-say in this-"

"NO!" We yelled, Chick hid a it under the covers. "Me and chick are going home!  
"You're coming with the boss and I!"

I heard Shadow Man and chick sigh upon hearing us bicker.  
"FINE! Shadow Man, escort us!" And with that, the old man took Viola, with Shadow Man as an escort.

"So, what's with the get up? The black hoodie and shorts make you look emo!" Quick Man pointed out. I was wearing a with jacket with a hood, and light brown shorts.

I wasn't showing my hair to anyone, even in a human-ish boy disguise, I only had this form I never used because MegaMan could do this.

We came to a familiar, dusky old castle with the scent of failure, my old home, the Wily Castle.

"Welcome home! This is where all my greatest inventions have been invented!

"U-Umm, thankfully I grabbed my clothes b-before w-we got here b-but… Wh-Why did you bring me h-here again?" She questioned, quickly putting her jacket on over the hospital clothing, I almost wished they weren't related to be in situation.

"And wait until you meet the rest of my robots" She did show some interest, perking up as he mentioned-"Other robots? L-Like the ones you created?"

She was a mechanic, so this shouldn't have been surprising, knowing her want to learn more about modern robotics. The one thing the two related to.

He showed off every room, and each robot master gave some introduction, or none at all to her. It was boring for me, but she at least found some joy in it all.

"This is where I build my great robots, and that's Crash Man's room, and Splash Woman's, and-" Yada yada yada I was bored, Quick Man laughing at my annoyance, and Shadow Man following silently behind. Viola just listened and absorbed the info.

It was night by the time he finished. Oh god had I wanted it all to end. "And you can stay here for the night as a friendly welcome, maybe even help me with my next projects! What do you say?"  
"As if this place was crowded enough…" I muttered, Quick Man wasn't fond of the idea either.

"Another scientist around here? I can barely handle one crazy mind!"  
"I HEARD THAT!" He may be old but her could still scream.

"A-As nice as the offer is, I-I think I w-would rather… I-I mean, I-I don't mind stay…" She wanted to go home and so did I, but we stayed. "GREAT! Just choose the room you want and you can have it for the night, I've kicked robot masters out of their rooms before!"

"She's coming to my room! And I ain't taking no for an answer!" Picking her up before teleporting out of there, she tensed up with her face going red almost instantly. "You, okay chick?" I wasn't trying to show off or anything! What is she getting red over?

"Fine! But I'll be making sure you're both staying for the night instead of bailing on me!"  
"Whatever old man" I set her down, since he probably thought I was going to teleport us out of here, not that I wasn't.

We walked and finally got there, I made sure to slam the door in his face, but, it was good seeing him and the others doing well. "Finally that's over…" I took around the dusty, faint violet room, as chick sat on an old bed just looking around. "Th-This was, your room?"

"It used to be a closet until I decided to put a mattress in here… Make yourself at home for now, but we're out by 7:00. I don't want to be around when he's waking up…" She could tell.

"You really like being independant, d-don't you?" she had questioned.

"Was it not obvious?" I just hated being commanded by a crazy coot and being replaced by other junk robots.

"S-Sorry, I-I just think, i-it's admirable…" Her face stayed red as she looked down, I couldn't help but feel a little better after hearing that. After a quick nap, we were out early that morning.

19\. "Viola"

It was noon, I was coming in from training earlier, both me and Treble were making sure she was doing alright for the most part, and same went for her the other way around, wanting to fix me and Treble from our last fight, though I assured her I was fine, Treble though, was enjoying his little fix up. He really liked chick.

I saw her laugh just a bit as she finished repairing him, giving him a soft pet on the head.

"Such a good wolf, wish I could understand you like Bass…" She didn't stutter in that sentence, that was a first since she always stuttered.

"Alright, that's enough fun for him, you're seriously spoiling him" I stated.

"W-Well… He's a very good wolf, a-aren't you?" she asked him with a smile, SHE ASKED MY DOG. and he was just resting his head on her lap with not a care in the world.

What the heck Treble, went right back to stuttering too, so much for progress. As she pet him, he happiness faded with thought, thoughts of things needing, explanation.

"Are y-you, sure you d-don't need to be repaired? After th-that battle, I w-wasn't able t-to do anything… And… Y-You're proably mad a-at me f-for not standing up to C-Crow"

I didn't know what to say at the moment, Crow had the upper hand when kidnapping her tricking me into thinking she would be fine alone, and she didn't stand a chance, it was my fault she got hurt, but… She knew nothing about where Leo was, right?

"I'm not, that moron kidnapped ya, and you think I'd be mad at you? Hell, I was mad I let it happen, don't let it bother you though chick, that idiot is gone now"

I still wasn't too sure where the other robot masters were though, with as I had suggested? Hopefully, but Viola still looked down, disappointed.

"He, he kept expecting I knew where my dad was, b-but, I-I have no idea, I-I always knew he was there for me when I needed him but then he just, h-he just…"

"He just left, right?" I lied on the bed she sat right next to her with my arms behind my back in a relaxed manner, a story was about to be old and might as well get comfortable.

"Come on Chick, just spill it already instead of keeping it in. Who were they, and what about this Leo? You don't know where he is, but that doesn't mean you don't know what happened. And he yelled the name 'Violet'... what about that?"

She sat silently, Treble got off the bed and lied on the floor, she then lied right next to me with a huge sigh, staring at the ceiling. "Sh-She was, my sister… Everything seemed so great and it j-just, w-went downhill from there…

We lived in the country back in the day, my dad, like any other modern day father, was either working on the next big thing or spending time with me and Violet, my sister.

You could say I had the perfect life, a good home, a nice family, everything was perfect. Mom worked more than dad so she wasn't always home, but when she was home, it was all the more fun when the family was together.

The TV was my best friend, always talking about the city and what went on there, and my dad was always watching the latest in the B&C Gazzete, I think it was called. He was a mechanic, and a scientist, he always made little inventions, nothing perfect, for me and Violet.

Violet was a confident girl who dreamed of moving to the city, she always said the action was always going on there, there were all kinds of people, and you could always see the latest in what the world was doing.

I wanted to go there because she wanted to go there, plus it sounded amazing. My dad loved the idea of moving, but my mom liked keeping to herself so she was never really fond of the idea. I guess it was because we were Wily's.

Upon the move though, things got, strange, during the packing part of the move, Violet, started acting funny, when we packed, she stayed silent if she heard some kind of conversation.

If she was spending the day with dad, she would come back, sad. I tried to stay happy for her, she was my sister and I wanted her to be happy, so why was she so suddenly, gloomy?

The day we were moving, I heard weird sounds from the basement, arguing.

Was mom and dad mad at each other for something? What was funny was, the only voice I recognized was my dad's. It was coming from below the house.

Mom was still packing. I went outside thinking it was just me… I heard a loud gunshot, louder than I'd ever heard, something was shot in the woods. I stupidly followed the sound, wondering if an animal had gotten shot.

There were no hunters around as far as I knew. The last step I took, I heard my mom screaming from behind me, but I couldn't look back to see why… because I found Violet's body lying on the ground, with blood red stains all over her chest….

I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital, mom and dad were crying as they held my waking body… Viola was dead… I knew she was dead from the looks on their faces.

We moved into the city like it never happened. Dad wasn't always home, mom worked all the time, probably to get her mind off it, and I was home, alone… My best friend, my only friend, my sister, gone….

School came, I never wanted to associate my life with others, I changed the way I looked, I changed the way I thought, everyone saw me as some quiet nerd-like freak with a speech problem. I didn't care, so they treated me like a freak… almost every one of them did.

Dad went missing after three days, my mom and I tried to contact the police, we tried looking for him, he never came back.

Mom couldn't take losing her daughter and dad, she worked where she could to keep a house over my head, even if that meant working over seas, living somewhere else nowhere near me.

I was alone, I had one friend, but he eventually left too for a better life outside of here, he took that opportunity, and I didn't. I was stuck here, in this nightmare I called life. I gave up at life, I wanted to disappear, I hated everyone, I hated everything.

I wanted to, just vanish from society, pretend I, was never born. And then you came along…

"You may be seen as a bad guy or a good depending o-on the situation, b-but watching and hearing you on television, seeing you never give up beating MegaMan despite losing so many times, it inspired me to keep trying…

Your determination and your power, everything about you, I wanted… I wanted to be just like you Bass because, I hated me… I-If I didn't care, if I had power, i-if I was as determined and strong willed like you… m-maybe I wouldn't hate myself…"

I was listening word for word. This girl, going through all this shit up until now, basically just asking for suicide if it wasn't for, me? I always appreciated her admiration, even liked it and I liked her!

She may be a chicken but she improved when she could and seeing this kid, want to be like, me of ALL people, not MegaMan, not , of all inspirations, she looked to me. I sat up, pulling her up too by the shoulders, leaning her by my side.

I just sat there side hugging, and patting her head. "I may not be, that good at expressing morale support and all but, don't think of yourself like that chick! You're a nice, smart girl,and if any of those fools tries to ruin your life again… I'll make sure they never come back"

She bursted into tears, more than I had ever seen, I just held her close, like a man would a child, she wasn't so different from me, she wanted something badly and was willing to do whatever it takes to get it.

"Any robot or human is probably better than me in every sense…"

"DON'T say that… You're than this, you're better than any human or stupid robot I've beat and I'm not saying this because I'm being nice, but because it's true".

20\. "MegaMan"

That night I told her to get some rest, we were gonna get right back into the action by morning, and we did. I decided to do a little 'check in' at Light Labs.

Remember the robots that were causing a ruckus in the first place? Yeah, I wanted to see how they were doing, certainly not hanging out with the stupid old man I know.

Viola followed right behind me, we took the long way again to light labs, on Treble, she tended to look at the city below and back at the sky repeatedly. I'm still surprised how fast she recovered. The injury looked worse than it really was. She was a tough chick.

"You COULD stay still instead of keeping me off balance you know!"  
"S-Sorry! J-Just, curious is all… Are you really just gonna check up on the robot masters?"

I gave a grin of joy, or more so satisfaction, but I always looked mad when I grinned either way, or what Wily says, 'crazy'.

"Maybe… Maybe not… But it sure as hell is gonna be fun!" She gave me a surprised yet knowing look. "Are you, gonna fight MegaMan?" There was excitement in her voice.

Weird. I thought I was the only one who got giddy over beating the crap out of someone, and she was no fighter from the start.

"You'll just have to find out chick, hehe… just don't get to close around me when it starts" The grin stayed on my face. I was looking forward to a good fight.

If he wasn't ready, whatever! Today felt great! The sun is out, the birds were singing, my wolf was with me, and chick, well she was in for some good entertainment if she didn't get close.

Today was a great day for fighting! Once we landed, both hopping of a fair distance away, two familiar children happened to notice us, plus a couple other familiar eyes as well.

"Hey! It's that guy who save us Rock! The one that looks like a cobra!" Said the yellow dog boy himself, obviously interacting with Rush previously, but Rock's face is what got me laughing/

Fear at first, then an annoyed glare clearly saying 'get the fuck out of here or I swear I will beat you', not that that's happening,

"Stay back Canary! I can, deal with him." hesitance stood in his voice, but it became confidence instantly, barring the familiar blue armor and helmet.

"Thought I'd stop by and check up on them, I'm surprised you weren't fast enough to come get em yourself!"

Annoyance showed in his face, which resulted in him becoming more calm, trying to take a breather. "So that's it? That's all you came here for? Because, they're doing great! has found them all jobs and ways they can help society. They're happy for the most part!"

This gave MegaMan a smile, just thinking of their happiness, gross.

"Yeah yeah whatever! Good to know they're fine. Now…" Pointing my buster right at him.

"Now for what I actually came for" Quick with his wits, he was ready to fight.

"I should have known you would want to fight. But that doesn't mean we have to! Bass! I have told you countless times that we are NOT enemies, we shouldn't have to fight each other! Why do you persist on continuing like this?"

Viola had quickly stepped back at this point, and the blonde sister herself had just stepped out a distance away, almost running over to try to stop it before it began. She was too late.

"You two stop! Bass please stop fighting Rock! You two shouldn't fight when we're all good guys! Why won't you listen to me!?"Why would I listen to a little girl who only gets in the way of what I want?

I tried to shut him up with a shot aimed at his face, which he shot right back at to counter.

"You already have your answer. I am the most powerful robot in the world! And YOU, are the only one standing in the way of that…"

"Bass… Why, why must this continue!?"

"Because it's FUN!" With immediate response, we leaped into mid air shooting at each other. He lead the battle away from the house, not that I cared. He was just making it harder for himself.

"Gurrr, why does he do this!? Fighting my brother just for the sake of beating him!? He's only hurting himself anyways so why even bother hurting Rock!? STOP IT BASS!" I could barely hear Roll, if at all but while caught up dashing toward Rock with a forceful punch, there was a reply.

"Y-You really d-don't know Bass that well, d-do you…? Why stop him from what he enjoys? Fighting? And the determination to keep fighting, improving, just to become better… Even if it is a-a selfish goal… It's a goal he never gives up at, a dream he will accomplish…

I believe in him, because, he has the determination like no other robot I've seen, to accomplish that goal… If it makes him happy, th-then it makes me happy seeing him that way..." Roll had given Viola a glare of annoyance and rage at the same time, only to yell back.

"A goal that he was programmed with because of ! And a very harmful goal as well that not only hurt my brother but my family! And who are you talking like you know him!? Do you know how much I have seen with this guys!?

When he teams up with my brother for the greater good, I'm thankful! But then he goes back to stupidly fighting my brother like this! I helped him and Rock against King with advice might I add! They don't need to fight when we can get along for what's right!"

Viola, though shy in her manner, looking down with a very light smile, both keeping their distance from or fight, responded to Roll in her soft, trembling tone, compared to Roll with her strong, aggressive yet positive manner.

"Does it matter who I am if I know him well enough already? He only helped you guys t-to prove he's th-the best, that if anyone or anything gets in the way of his goals, he'll stop them by all means, if it means help MegaMan, destroy new robot master series, anything…"

"Well that doesn't mean it's right! You talk like you know him more than me! He happened to save me once! And helped my brother too! He should just give up fighting this way and help my brother and I for good! Not for this… "

My listening got the best of me as MegaMan had made a large impact right at my chest plate.  
I immediately leaped over and shot him from the back, but was able to avoid most of my hits by sliding under.

I wanted to transform then and there, getting distracted by something stupid.

"I… I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU AGAIN MEGAMAN!" Treble appeared by my side and we transformed.

"Prepare yourself, because this time, I'M NOT LOSING TO YOU!" his expression didn't change, it stayed serious, and prepared. "And I'm not letting you get carried away again Bass. Even after all this time, I know you're a good guy! And that this fighting is pointless!"

"Pointless?... hehehe, HAHAHAHA! Do you know who I am MegaMan? Well? DO YOU?!" I shot various bolts of lightning to the ground. He avoided each on to the best of his abilities. Using the area to his advantage.

Using boulders and trees I tried to shoot down to jump and shoot from at me. Even without a transformation, he was able to weaken me stil!? And quickly at that!? He then started, suing the abilities of the new robot master!

"Equip Solar Staff!" Using Canaries light lasers against me, then Robin's grenades, Cardinals hammer that shoots those weirds spikes. Three of the six robot masters abilities at the same time!  
"Thanks for sending them to 's, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be prepared!"

"GURRRAAA! YOU FOOL!" I kept shooting at him as best as I could, but he switched between the abilities quite quickly. The lasers aimed at my torso, the spikes from the hammers set up from below, and the grenades at my head.

I dashed off shoot from afar but his slid and caught to me, attack me from around, I tried to attack, I tried aiming all my attacks at him, but he leaped up only to power up and shoot me right in the chest, kicking me to the ground to where I fell, splitting up from Treble.

"You… I will… defeat you…" MegaMan's buster aimed straight at my head, with a look of anger, but, he could only sigh, and put his buster down, with his hand out. "We could, always find a way to work things out Bass. Let fix you, let us help you…"

I looked down in anger, I had lost to this blue idiot again, and he still wishes to help me, I heard his sister running from behind. "Listen to Rock, Bass! Please! You don't have to do this anymore!" With much concern in her eyes.

It looked as if I was to take his hand, a glimmer of hope to them, only to end up to be a quick hard punch at MegaMan's face, and a grin of satisfaction. "ROCK!" Roll yelled as she immediately caught the fool. I spat at the ground, weakly leaning by Treble, who was growling at the two.

"Now where's the fun in making peace with you idiots? I'll fight, and keep fighting for one, and only one reason, to defeat you MegaMan! AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL I DO!" They looked at me with lost hopes. "Bass, just why? You're a good guy, I know you are!" Yelled Roll.

I gave her a smirk of my joy, the joy of one day beating and destroying her brother. "He's a challenge to beat, you won't stop me from getting what I want, to be the strongest, so lay off the 'good guy' crap, because you, your brother, will never change who I AM.

So either get the hell out of my way, or face me with a good fight I can enjoy, because nothing is more satisfying to me, than a good victory" her eyes swelled up in tears. Viola had finally caught up, the slow poke. "Bass!" She yelled as she ran up to me, leaning me on her shoulder.

"Hey Chick, nice to see you joined the show. Liked what you saw?" She showed her concern, but shook her head with a light smile. "I-I'll get you fixed up, and Treble too." Treble showed some joy in hearing that by going by her side. "Later ass-holes! Next time I will beat you to a pulp!"

I flipped them off before teleporting us off back home…

"He hasn't changed" Roll said with a sigh of great disappointment, but MegaMan gave her a smile.  
"No, but maybe one day… Who knows what we'll expect from him next…"

21\. "Cadence"

A long fix that took till midnight, but it wasn't too bad. We all slept in by the next day on Chick's bed, cause well, one bed, two people plus my wolf, and everyone despised that couch.. I was only woken up by the sound of a ring from Chick's cellphone ringing.

She picked up saying "H-Hello?" with some hesitance. As far as I knew, Chick wasn't the social kind, so why was she getting a call out of nowhere? Unless the old man had somehow figured out her number. I really hoped that wasn't the case.

"Oh, hey.. Yeah, it has been a while, I-I know, robot attacks and all, I-I'm fine Cadence, r-really! Y-Yeah... A-A lot has happened… w-wait what? N-No that isn't necessary! No-wait!... Oh no…" She face palmed in embarrassment, well now I was curious.

"So, who was that on the phone?" I asked opening an eye, I was just relaxing on the bed without a care. She stayed somewhat flustered, realizing I had been awake.

"B-Bass!? U-Uhh… I-It was nothing, y-yeah, j-just some advertising, p-person, y-yeah, that's right…" She replied, sweating. My god, who knew she was such a bad liar? Oh wait, I did.

I sat right next to her. "Uh huh, some salesmen on the phone you have apparently known for quite some time? Or just another secret I just so happen NOT to know when you clearly said some time ago you wouldn't keep any secrets. Am I right or am I right, chick?"

My annoyance was obvious, so she had to confess.

"It's, an old friend of mine, only other other friend b-besides you actually… from Elementary school… We were friends for about a-a year in the first grade, he's kept in touch here and there, I-I think he's a fashion designer now out in… Somewhere, but he travels, so I-I never quite know"

A FASHION DESIGNER? She's kidding right? Of all the friends she could actually have, she's friend's with a fashion designer? Well, that was a surprise.

"So what of this guy? What's his deal with you?" Just making sure he wasn't a punk.

"He's coming to visit within an hour, b-but you're here, a-and I can't have him know you're here B-Bass, you n-need to look more normal! S-So that he doesn't freak that y-you're a robot!" She was somewhat panicking, already wanting to make her place look less trashy.

In all honesty it really wasn't trashy at all, just the drawers and tables had tools and machinery all over them. I stood up and transformed.

Sporting my grey hoodie and some tan khaki shorts. All that stayed the same was, well duh my face, and my feet, wasn't changing out of my metal completely.

"B-Bass, you still look f-fairly the same though…" She starred at me with a bit of a red face though, my outfit wasn't that great, so what was there to get embarrassed at by looking at me?

"Well, what do you expect me wear? This is all I got!"  
"W-Well, ma-maybe if I-I could see your face better…" She wanted to take off my hood, I somewhat took a step back from her approach.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just thought I-I could-"

"I look fine chick! I don't need to wear some funky outfit!" I grasped her hands to keep her from touching my head. We took a second to just look at each other and, it was awkward.

She was even more red faced, trying to process if she went to far I guess, while I just had, nothing to say actually, I just kind of just stared at her for that tidbit. Was my face red too? Maybe it was a it because for once, I had no exact reason to grab her this time so, it became this staring contest.

We then both heard a knock, doorbell ring, and the door came right open. A boy with red hair and green eyes with this overly styled white puffy jacket came in. "Hey Vi! I came a lot sooner than I had expected! Turns out the taxi was early and fast-"

He took a moment to look at us in are awkardness. Trying to process what exactly was going on. Almost flinging his purse at me, he yelled "Who are you and what are you doing to sweet little Vi!?" But she blocked him for me, he didn't hit her, but she quickly responded.

"Cadence wait! H-He's my friend! P-Please, he d-did nothing wrong, this is, uhh-"

"-Name's Fort, Fort E. I'm her, uhh, friend, yeah, we hang out a lot though."

Stupidest name I had to come up with on the spot, but she obviously didn't want me stating I'm Bass, you know, the guy that destroys and saves the city every other week just to beat MegaMan and other robots.

"Fort? Well, if you even thought of hurting dear Vi, I would not approve of this relationship anyways! Oh Vi, please don't tell me this is your first boyfriend?" And we both looked at each other red faced.

"N-No Cadence! I-It's not like th-that at all, w-we're, just friends is all..." she looked down at the thought, her face still red, trying not to look at me, but I put my arm around her shoulder as a response to keep her, you know, positive.  
"I could be though! She isn't that bad of a chick to hang around, also, I ain't a big fan of strangers myself around chick, so you could be a bad influence for all I know"

"B-Bass p-please…" She didn't say no, she just stayed close to me in her blushing state.

Cadence just stared at us, unsure how to feel about it all. "Well, the I hope I wasn't ruining the moment for you two love birds, and I've known her longer than you, Fort, but my gosh…"  
And he suddenly hugged chick out of nowhere, taking her from my grasp.

"Look at you! Oh I knew my personal styled jacket and dress would look so good on you! You look so fabulous! A growing little sprout you are already! It feels just like yesterday I was drawing in my sketchbook and we were hanging out by the swings!" He said with escitement.

He kind of sounded girly to me. "Err, yeah, it has been a while, g-glad to see you're looking well too Cadence" she was able to put up a relaxed smile, but I wasn't, he was annoying around.  
"Oh stop being so shy! You can't deny an old friend Vi!" 'Vi'? I like 'Chick' more.

"I'll be staying in town for a week because some models to finish up getting their dresses ready for a photoshoot and oh boy will they look beautiful! Oh! I even got you a little gift! Happy early birthday Vi!" He pulled this finely wrapped rectangular box from another bag he had.

"Don't open it until that special day Vi! Okay?" She laughed just a bit to see the gift, she then set it on the table carefully.

"Thanks Cadence… That means a lot…"

I had this guy already put on my annoyed list. "Your birthday coming up or something Chick?"  
He gave a bit of a pout "Of course it's coming up! He's your friend and he barely knows your birthday Vi? He has a lot to learn if he's gonna be your boyfriend"

Viola got flustered again at the thought. We weren't a couple or anything! Why did this guy keep bringing that up? "Buuuut I think I got a couple styles that could look pretty good on you, you trying to be a bad boy buddy? Cause a hunk like you could look good in white, maybe red…"

He gave me this flirty look of curiosity. I didn't want to know what he wanted to dress me up in.  
"I think I'll pass 'buddy', I like my style and I like it staying the same." I said with annoyance.

"Never hurts to try something new!" Viola was ready to cut off the conversation.

"Alright guys, you c-can stop now, b-besides, w-why don't we just hang out for th-the time being?"  
That's a terrible idea chick. "That sounds like a great idea-" But he immediately got a call right after saying that. "Give me a moment…" He went to the bathroom.

"W-We've been friends for a long time despite not being in contact th-that much, I-I'm s-sorry if he comes off as-"

"Annoying, girly, your boyfriend" she looked at me surprised, I hadn't caught on.

"Wh-What? N-No! H-He's actually gay s-so i-if he seemed flirtatious t-towards you, I-I was gonna say that j-just to let you know! P-Plus, n-no guys have ever really liked me, e-except you…"

Her cheeks were still red, I tried not to think of that fact too much, she admired me and I was the only guy that really had been, the way I was too her.

"Well, you're a good kid too, chick, plus you haven't told me when you B-day is" I said putting my hand on her shoulder, she wanted to smile just a little, looking down with her rosy cheeks still showing. "I-It's on-" But then her friend came right back out.

"Already I'm needed on the scene-Huh? So, you two actually trying to get romantic without me in the room?" We both immediately reacted with the same response. "N-No!"

"Whatever love birds, well I gotta go, can't say I'll be free all week, but you and your boyfriend have fun Vi! And you be a good boy Fort". He left, specifically winking at me. This was just an awkward evening.

"I need a mental break…."

22\. "Roll"

"B-Bass? C-Can I… Ask you for something?" She asked in her usual shy tone, I was shooting rocks outside, trying to forget yesterday's awkward meet up.

"Sure, I don't care, as long as it doesn't have to deal with another weird friend."

She sat upon the ground with Treble, seemingly snoring with his head in her lap as she pet him, while watching me shot at various targets. "W-Well, I-I was thinking, y-you might need some actual targets…"

"Hmm? Actual targets?" This caught my interest pretty quick.

"Yeah, y-you see, I've been designing robotic targets for you, th-they'd be more useful a-and active, m-maybe I could invent some type of replica robots that you can actually fight while training…"

I saw the blue book and a sketch book by her side, I hadn't realized she had been sketching while I was fighting.

"I-If I could create a drone that could act as targets or create fake robotic targets that could take your damage, I-I could possibly create a digital yet realistic copy of MegaMan or any robot master th-that you can use for training, maybe…"

She pulled out her sketch as I went over dropping to the ground looking at the sketches, and they were pretty good looking. I'd rather fight the real thing on my own! But, this made sense, if I knew what the blue idiot would do.

"Huh, you might be onto something chick, I might want to test that out now!" The idea sounded like a bit of a challenge I could enjoy, and she showed enjoyment as well.

"W-Well, I-If I invent the device, I w-would like to show it at the next robotics convention… S-So I was wondering i-if, y-you could act as a body guard for, me, I-in case anything happens…"

Robotics convention? Chick didn't seem like one to get out much, but eh, she has done a lot for me, but a body guard? How could a convention be dangerous? Then again, can't say any kids she used to know or Wily will cause trouble.

"Meh, sure I guess, I don't see why not, you're finally showing off your confidence!" I nudged her arm a bit hard, but she took it as a compliment.

"I-I guess… One year, terrorists came and blew up the place so… yeah…"

That explain enough for me honestly. Now that I was thinking about it, I think the led man did try to go to some convention but I didn't know what it was for, probably the same one.

"B-But I'll probably tell Cadence for an outfit for you… I-I know you're still not too fond of him b-but he really is a nice guy, a-and knows a lot about style, he could help d-dress you up like a guard so no one will, freak out seeing you there…"

Already hated the idea of him coming around, but she made a point about people freaking out, though I find it funny when people freak out, it means they get out of the way.

"Whatever, but it better not be stupid" she gave out a sigh of relief.

"I'll tell him that when he comes over tomorrow". We then heard footsteps coming near. "Get up now and stay close" I demanded, she did exactly that.

Treble got up growling, drawing to my side as well. To my surprise, it was the house maiden herself, but how did she find us here? "Roll? 'The hell are you doing? Better question: How did you find us here?" I didn't want to deal with this little girl now.

She confronted us slowly, holding a bag within her left hand, I still wasn't sure why she of all people was here. "Hey Bass! And… uhh, was your name 'Chick'? Or something else…" she recalled Viola by my nickname for her, of all things.

"I-It's Viola…" she answered. "Right! I'll remember that for sure! Viola, Bass, Sorry to interrupt, I got a little help from someone else to find you guys, the scent specifically" and of course she brought, Rush along… actually that wasn't obvious for me.

"What do you want Roll?" Rolling my eyes away from her, if she was trying that good guy crap one more time, I wasn't gonna take it.

"I wanted take you two out for lunch, specifically Viola! Knowing you Bass, you just might want to fight my brother again, and I'm not risking getting kidnapped by you again" With Rush growling by her. Treble was quite ready to pounce on him.

"Lunch? Are you crazy or something?" No seriously, was she? After fighting her brother again the other day? "That's why I asked Viola specifically, but you could come if you wanted to, not that I care. So Viola, wanna have lunch together?"

Why? Of all the times in the world I ask why, no seriously why? She and I are on the same team and Roll out of nowhere comes and asks for lunch…

"Uhh… S-Sure? I-I guess so…" Why did she even say yes to it.

"Hmph, do whatever, I'll be training or hanging out at the apartment chick!" Roll wasn't like Wily who was gonna use chick in some way for his own benefit, which was why I had to tag along that boring walk through the castle.

But still, what did Roll, of all people want with chick? "D-Don't worry, I-I'll call you i-if I worry you" she replied softly, I just shoved it off and kept training, I couldn't tell if she saw me watching her leave with Roll. Did she even look back?

I noticed Treble giving off a doglike smile. "What?! I'm just annoyed she's off with the blue idiot's sister! Don't give me that look! God damn it.." I just went back to training, for one, two, maybe by the third I was back inside.

I just lied on the bed watching some anime show, showing two buff characters powering up and shooting each other with blasts of energy, now that's the kind of power I needed, but Chick hadn't hit back yet. Where was she?

Finally I heard the door open and there she was, but her hair was down, holding her jacket, bearing the sleeveless black dress with the slit, I hadn't seen her much like this, she was one to sleep in her clothes, then wake up and get right back to work.

"D-Did I worry you? I-I'm sorry! We actually ended up talking for quite some time…" Did it look like I was worried?

"Well, then what did you two do? That was probably the longest time you've ever been out of the house, besides the time you were in the hospital.

"W-Well…"

What should have lasted an hour later many, we ended up just walking, talking, taking our time as we walk to and from a little park, it was quite peaceful and the breeze felt like relief while the sun was off.

Within the little bag she held was perfectly made sandwiches, neatly packed and ready to serve, with little bowls of fruit for the sides. It was almost a cute little meal with just that itself.

"Sooo… How long have you known Bass? I'm, sorry for the way I acted the other day, but he was fighting my brother and I hate seeing my brother get hurt… And I ask because, well, I've known Bass as long as my brother has known him, so for quite some time…"

She didn't seem ill willed, so I replied honestly.

"19, going on 20 days, but, I knew him way before we, a-actually met… He saved my life twice, so I repaid him by fixing him up when he was injured, and helping locate the robot masters…"

"But, did he come knowing who you were? Did he have any reason to, gain your help? At all?"

I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. "No, I'm just a normal girl honestly, with a weird sense of style who can fix robots, th-that's really all I do…"

I didn't add in the fact I knew of the robots beforehand, my dad,the relation to Wily, I had no reason to tell her that. "The news reports on Bass and MegaMan's battles taught me of his existence,and that's it…" She couldn't help but feel unsure as we ate our petite sandwiches.

"You sounded like you knew him so well the other day and… I'm just here to say from experience, Bass isn't always sane, he does whatever he wants whether it be good or bad, and though, though I wished he wouldn't and helped him and my brother stop and enemy before…"

But she grew hesitant, she continued with her thought. "If he isn't gonna change his ways, then why follow a crazy robot! I, believe he's good deep down but he shouldn't be using a girl like yourself for his own self benefit for his, selfish needs! It just isn't fair!"

She chopped on her sandwich angry, but what I couldn't help thinking, was that it couldn't be just that… I shoved the thought away to answer. "I volunteered to help him a long time ago, Roll was it? I'm sorry, but even if I am doing wrong, I-I'm happy, without him… and his dream…"

"What's the point of existing without a purpose? Without it, there's no point in life… I kept telling myself to you, 'I-If I can help you in anyway… I-I will!' Because… I w-want to to be… your friend, even if that means doing wrong… doing right, doing whatever, to accomplish your goal…"

I messed up her hair as she stared at me with blank confused eyes.

"What's it with you and admitting your liking toward me? Unless you've been actually trying that positive challenge, which might be why you keep talking to me like some god, not that I mind"

She got flustered over the thought. "I-I'm sorry, I-I mean, not sorry?" She was getting it, finally.

"Haha! Yep!" She embraced me in a sudden hug for just a moment, it was, nice...

23\. "Pets"

With a knock and an entrance, he was back, and I was not looking forward to dressing up.

"Hey Vi! I've gotta get going quick but I needed to ask you watch Carol if you don't mind!" Right behind him this little white puppy came in barking and circled around chick.

"B-Before you go, I-I need you to get a tux for, Fort, y-you see-" A TUX? Like those fancy black outfits? Why do I gotta wear something stupid like that?

"Ooooh, are you two actually going out now? Come out honey! I need to take a good look at you if you're gonna get dressed up or date night! Oh Vi, I knew you'd find a guy but I didn't think you'd decide so soon!" She got all embarrassed over the thought.

Me? I just couldn't care less about dressing up, it was enough to wear what I had, right? Coming out of the room in my human clothes, I knew chick was gonna do this anyways but I hated it.

"Okay hun, you just need to stand up straight so I can measure ya, and I'll get an outfit just for you!"

"Can't I just go to the thrift store so we don't even have to do this. Plus, I'm only doing this cause the chick asked"

He looked at me with pretty eyes, pretty disgusting eyes, like I was some doll as he tried measuring me.

"Oh boy, you're pretty tall, I can see why Vi likes you, she always adored the strong bad boys!"

"C-Cadence please, w-we're just friends! B-Besides, he just needs an outfit t-to, fit in more…"  
"Well you're gonna have to get dressed up too Vi, it's a special occasion after all…"

I grew annoyed with him thinking we were some couple, Chick and I, sure we helped each other out, she was pretty dedicated to my well being and admired me greatly…

It felt good to have her around, a little fan that not only benefited me to begin with but actually liked me for what I do, for being myself of all things, now who's really the crazy one here? The fangirl or the bad ass I am?

I let the guy measure me and he measured her as well, getting all giddy over how nice we would looked, I could honestly care less how I looked in these 'fancy clothing'.

"You two will truly look stunning in what I'll bring, it'll be professional and fabulous!"

"Uh huh… Yeah, sure…" Come on, how long did it take for the guy to measure body lengths?!  
"Look hun, with that attitude, you won't be getting nowhere with sweet little Vi, so you can either be good and play nice, or not play at all as I see it."

"Pfff, you're one to talk, you shouldn't judge a guy by how he acts"  
"You mean the exact opposite hun, you always judge by how someone acts, or else you'd by judging by the cover"

Viola wasn't even listen to us, she had gotten distracted by the little puppy the circled her, and even Treble was getting somewhat jealous of the attention. "Awww… Hey Carol…"

She pet the pup with a bit of joy in her eyes, which immediately turned back to fear once the pup ran into her room where Treble was laying. "W-Wait! D-Don't go in there! C-Carol!" I swear, that pup just ran all over the room just for the sake of doing it.

Not to mention it immediately went over to Treble, already trying to play with him, and he was, clueless on how to react, I would be clueless too if a kid ran around me, like, what the heck? Surprisingly he just picked up the pup and set it to the side of him.

The only other animals he's been around besides robots and humans was MegaMan's stupid dog, and that cat that sticks around ProtoMan, or yeah, and the robo-birds, and whatever the hell Eddie is.

Either way he kind of just let the pup run around until it wore itself out, and once again just picked it up by it's neck setting it to its side. Pretty mature for my wolf to do. "Is that, a robot dog?" Declared Cadence, my mind had completely blanked.

He was watching that all go down along with me and chick, and he took a better look at me, putting these glasses on immediately. "C-Cadence wait-!"

"You're Bass! If I weren't as blind as I was I wouldn't have recognized you, my god, and that must be your dog Treble-"

"He's a WOLF, not a dog, and yeah, if it wasn't obvious enough, but since you figured that out, I guess that means you can stop with your shenanigans and start treating me with some respect human"

He just stood there trying to process it all, then looked back at Viola. "Vi, you're actually letting THE rival and dangerous combatant robot stay here!? With you?! My my, I would be jealous if I wasn't happy for you! You're actually living with your bad role-model-"

"C-Cadence please, y-you can't tell anyone about this! I-I know it's crazy but he saved me twice and I've been helping him ever since… please understand and keep this a secret! Please…"

I never really understood why it had to be a secret, so a robot like myself lives with a somewhat average-ish girl, what about it?

"Well, you certainly are lucky VI, but okay, I won't tell about your crush!"

"Crush?" I asked, I knew the kid was a big fan but-

"Oh Cadence…. P-Please ignore him, he always teases me about romance, he isn't serious"

"Ooookay then…" Guess I'll pretend I didn't hear that?... But, does she really like me…

Nah, I had to shove off the thought, yet Cadence rolled his eyes at her reaction. He finally got his stuff, called over the pup to his side, and got ready to leave.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning, and I'll tell my co-workers I was fashionably late today, I know just the thing that you two can wear. I'll see you both tomorrow!" And with that he left with the pup following.

"B-Bass? S-Sorry if-" but I interpret her.

"Don't be, he isn't that annoying… so, he's, got a sense of style right? You'll be wearing something, nice I guess?" She looked at me with rosy cheeks. "Y-Yeah, I will…"

24\. "Convention"

So today was the day huh? We were going to that convention, and I wasn't as miserable as I was the last two days, but Cadence came as promised, going right to me to dress up.  
"Alright hun, now just put this on and take off all of your, err, metal armor parts I guess?"

"I'm all metal, guess I won't be taken anything off then, right?" he was already getting annoyed at my behavior, but come on, I wasn't one to dress up to begin with.

"Well you're not going to a convention just to scare off the guests, now hurry up! I gotta help Vi spiffy up too!" The thought of that got to me, this guy was not touching chick just for the sake of helping her get ready.

"Why don't you let her get dressed herself? A girl needs her privacy right?" but we then heard a thud from the bathroom that caught us off gaurd, which made me jump. "Chick!? Are you alright!?"

"I-I'm fine, j-just fine, ju-just knowcked over something is a-all…" Cadence looked at my like I was a damn fool.

"I know my girl quite well and because of stuff like that, I would like to help her get ready, she doesn't go too many occasions if at all and you are NOT gonna ruin this one for her!"

The guy is starting to sound like Roll honestly, bossy and girly. "Are you gonna put it on or do you want me to do it for you? You act like a big kid, I have no idea how Vi keeps up with you"  
I hate that nickname still.

"Ugh, fine, just give me them already then!" I took the clothes and went to her room to change, since she had already taken the bathroom. A dark tux with leather shoes to go with it, I had to get out of all my armor completely for once in my life. I groaned, but got it over with.

I came out looking sloppy though, I never put on an outfit like this in my life.  
"Oh dear… You really have no idea what you're doing, let me help you before she comes out, if you want to impress your lady you start by actually dressing right the first time"

"How am I supposed to know!? I'm out fighting countless robots, I don't have time for playing dress up!"  
"Well you do now if you're going to do this one thing for her! Don't you want her to be happy?"

I kind of took a moment to think on that, which was funny. I was the one telling her to be positive to begin with and here I am actually am trying to make her happy, I wasn't going soft! Or, I hope I wasn't. Sure I screwed up, I screwed up when it came to saving her from the clutches of Crow.

She was looked down upon, if not by others, then at herself… So there I was telling her to be positive and think like she's better than anyone, that's how we worked, she helped me, I helped her… "Yeah, I, do want her to be happy… Just, get this over with quick alright?"

He stared at me for a moment, only to continue fixing up buttoning my shirt, it was mainly the shirt I screwed up, everything else I got right I guess.

"You know I joke a lot with her, she was the one always taking the beat back in elementary school, I always hated not being able to do much, and she encouraged me to leave for a better life, I help when I can but I get busy too… You know, she cares about you more than anyone."

"I know… Heh, she told me all that admiring stuff and wanting to be like me, but honestly, if she were like me at all, we would have never gotten along, I would have to destroy myself in a sense knowing me!... She's a good kid, she deserves better than what she's been given honestly"

He kept listening as he finished doing my shirt. "You talk as if you know her well, I've known her for years, and yet you already see her as this close partner"

"We are partners! If it weren't for her, I'd be back at stupid old Wily's!... She's done, a lot for me… The least I can do is this in return", she came out in black heels a neat short skirt with no slit, a soft black jacket of sorts, and her hair done up in a bun, with a dab of pink lipstick.

Was the heater on or something? Cause the temperature felt warmer than usual.

"Oh my god Vi! You look fabulous! And professional!" Yet she was staring just at me.  
"Wh-What is it chick?"

"You look… Great… I-I've never seen your hair before until now Bass…" My hair? She walked up looking at it and then looking at me as a whole, her cheeks becoming that rosy color again.

"I-I'm s-sorry! Y-You look r-really great Bass! Honest! I-I know you're not a f-fan of the outfit b-but you r-really look great!" I couldn't help but smile.

"You look fantastic too chick" we just stared at each for a moment, I still am not too sure why…

But Cadence broke the silence. "Well come on now! We need to get going!-" but then he noticed his out trying to bite Treble's ear which was kind of funny cause thing thing was easily scooted away by him.

He sighed yelling "Carol! Stop bothering his dog-"

"WOLF" I corrected.

"Right, wolf, come on you two are not gonna be late to this, unlike me who might be possibly late to the next photo shoot I actually have to take photos of, now go on!"

He urged us with excitement. Honestly I think he was more excited for us getting drawers up then the actual convention. "w-wait, one more thing Bass!" out of nowhere she started putting this makeup on my cheeks. " 'The hell are you doing chick?!"

" J-Just wait!... Th-There, you streaks will be hidden temporarily… just for the time sake, y-you c-can wash it off later… S-Sorry…" She really didn't want people running from the sight of me, huh? Well at least she didn't put contacts in my eyes.

We left Treble at the house and Cadence left right after us with his pup in his purse. We actually walked to the place by foot, I didn't mind honestly, plus I had to hold all the tech in this big bag Viola brought, it was easy, for her it was a pain, it was funny seeing her attempt holding it.

The place we got to was pretty empty, since barely anyone was there to begin with just setting up their stands and stuff. She showed the guards and people her papers and I just kept a watchful eye on them all.

I helped her set up her stands with all these strange little gadgets: miniature robots that could easily move around, mechanical flies, even little pieces of armor that could be added to them.

I had no idea she made this stuff… Okay that's a lie cause I've watched her sketch out ideas and that upgrade was amazing, but hey, hadn't seen her mess with this stuff, when did she have the time to make these.

"You sure you'll be okay? Socially that is…"

"I-I'll be okay… Th-thank you for doing this for me B-Bass…."

"No problem, I had to make it up to ya somehow" I replied with a smirk upon my face.

Once this thing got started, boy it was busy, children and adults alike running all over the place. She talked quite openly toward people, explaining how she got the ideas for her little inventions and stuff, even professors took a look at them.

As I was just looking around at at the place, some kid accidentally crashed into me. "HEY! Watch where you're going kid!"

"Sorry! Didn't mean to sir!-" yet someone quickly called out to him, a familiar orang guy with scissors on his head, a short Eskimo, and an electric phantom from the opera.

"Cut him some slack man! We we just cutting our way through the crowd to see the cool stuff around!"

"He didn't mean to do that sir, please we were all just excited looking around this convention."

"Are you okay Rock?! Sorry , we won't go running again"

I could not believe none of them even recognized me, I kept my eyes shut so that at least it would't give my identity way completely. It was MegaMan who crashed into me, of all the places we would confront.

"I should be the one apologizing, sorry sir! They're new to the convention so I wanted to show them around, a bit to quickly I guess, please excuse us for our actions, we didn't mean to-"

"Whatevs kid, just scram and watch where you're going next time"

"Thank you sir!" With a smile he and his friends would have left, until Ice Man caught notice of the mini robots. "Woah, cool!"

"Come on Ice Man, let's try to cut the action and try not to get in even more trouble" Cut Man whispered, barely pointing at me, when they both looked,I was not in a good mood as I glared my red eyes coldly right at them.

"Come on you two! Let's not let Rock get ahead again, plus we have to meet up with the others and !" Elec Man called to them.

They left once they got the memo, funny enough, chick had her back turned when this all happened, not that she couldn't hear them, but she was trying to look for the controller of one of the minibots.

"B-Ba-I mean, you doing okay Forte?"

"... Yeah, doing fine, just noticed a couple familiar faces"

25\. "Fixed"

"Knock knock! Guess who's back?" Well it wasn't Cadence, it was someone worse. The Flash himself showed up once again. It was only 6:00AM in the morning, as I sat on the couch by Treble in my regular armor once again.

I gave chick the bed cause she had done all the work she did yesterday, but what did this fool want?

"If Wily wants us to move in, count us out. Chick and I are perfectly fine and happy here!" I should have been more careful with my words.

"You? Happy? That's a first, you're normally always angry or plain out nuts whenever the others or myself see you" honestly, felt like I was being bothered every day at some point during the day.  
"What do you want Quick Man?"

"The old man was wondering if you had dealt with a certain black metal robot, he's got an emo hairstyle and lots of grey and blacks. Claims his name is Crow?"  
I froze for an instance. Crow? Did that crazy old man literally go out of his way to find him?

"Yeah, I beat him, so what's the big deal?" Quick Man didn't look to happy at the thought of this guy. I could only hope Wily didn't try to fix him and use him to eventually go against MegaMan.

"Well the doctor requested you to come to the castle, apparently you have unfinished business."

A battle? I will destroy that fool again if it means just to get rid of him.  
"Sure, I'm down for kicking his ass. Chick never deserved the crap her put her and the robot masters through anyway, I don't mind a good rematch."

But Quick Man looked at me, laughing somewhat loudly. "I don't think he wants a fight Bass"

"Then what does the kid want?" I asked aggressively, because he didn't deserve to live.

"Well let's go see and find out! Race ya!" And he was gone in an instant.

I teleported there before hearing the faint voice behind me… "B-Bass…?" Sorry Chick, but I gotta go. We arrived at the same time within the Wily Castle, I made my way to an empty room where he waited. Crow. Sitting on a fairly large chair, too large for any average sized robot master.

"So… you arrived… Remember when we first met in the junk yard? When I willingly fought you though I was waiting for MegaMan? I set up that trap for him, I was lure him and to use my advance powers against him to beat him, but you came instead…

I planned on destroying him, maybe even using his unique powers for myself, but this crazy old hag has shown me that not even a clone can beat him… The blue bomber… So, why did you spare them? They wanted to fight for father just as much as I did…"

I looked at him with a cracking grin, before exploding in laughter, this guy was crazier than me!

"You? You think I spared them because of your crazy idea of looking for your creator? No, I spared them because they were being used, I know the feeling…"

I paused to take a look around the place, made suited for a fight, I could guess the old man was watching, he wanted to see who was stronger, didn't he?  
"I'd rather follow my own path, for no one will get in the way of me becoming the strongest!"

I believed I proved my point, but even he took a few step to look around.

"You make it sound so easy, I pretended to be obedient to that old man you know. He wanted to see me fight you himself. Fixed me up this way… Destroy me if you must. I lost, everything…"

I thought for a moment, then looked back at him, this traitor, cold hearted soul who used and beat the others, had given up the fight before it had began. I had already won, a long time ago…  
"So what the heck is your deal kid? Why did you do the things you did? For real though…"

He was quick to answer, with hopelessness shown in his eyes, a familiar hopelessness.  
"I didn't kill her… Violet. I had been outside the house practicing my target skills, I was the last of the LWN series created, based off the blue bomber himself, made for combat…

Father, Leo, was always strict with me, yet treated the others with care, he wanted me to be strong, for what reasons I did not know, then on that day, that day I practiced, I had shot a fair distance away, but I, heard a gunshot right after I hit a target… I followed the sound…"

This was related to the story chick told of her sister, the death that affected her life.

"-Only to find the body of a girl, there was no way I could have shot her, not from the distance I shot from, the woman in the white jacket saw me and screamed. She thought I killed her!

But I didn't, I ran from the area. Father looked at me with cold eyes, and the woman looked at me with disgust and fear, as her daughter found the body as well, fainting from the sight of it… They commanded the robots to attack me, break me, and seal me away…"

He looked down with nothing but pain in his eyes, there were tears that fell from his eyes.  
"I didn't kill her, and they sealed them off too more peacefully! One by one… I knew I wanted revenge. I erased their memories, I broke us loose, I did what they did to me! I…"

With anger and sadness combined. "I wanted love from father! The love he gave to his daughters! The love he gave the robot masters! I was jealous! Why did they blame and push me!? If I was to destroy anyone, it would be them along with the ones responsible for my pain!..."

At that moment, I just looked at him and punched him right in the face. He looked at me stunned on the ground, confused and afraid all at the same time, this boy lead for all the wrong reasons.

"You don't bully those back who bully you, you do better than they ever did, you turned bullies into innocent fools, almost killed a girl, for the sake of revenge at the leo guy who blamed you for murdering his daughter? Whether you did it or not, you step it up, not copy their mistakes…"

Out from the corner of my eye, from a room with a glass window a height quite higher from us, stood Quick Man and the old man himself watching what I was going to do next, bet they didn't expect the result.

And with that, I walked away, there was no battle that needed to be fought.

"He's all yours now Wily! Brainwash the kid like King and I'll take you out too!" I looked at the kid one last time before heading out "I'd suggest you get out of here too."

He slowly rose staring at me as I teleported out of their. I saw a lot of me in this kid's eyes, what would become of him, would be unknown to me, from that point on.  
"Vio… The girl murdered, always called me Vio, not Crow, she wanted me to be named after her."

26\. "Violet"

By the next day, everything seemed, normal I guess… I hadn't heard from the old man, I hadn't heard from the Mega twerp or Roll… Finally, maybe I could train in peace. When I cam to the living room that morning, I saw several boxes and Chick just working away.

It was the little target drones she was talking about working on, they had eyes and everything, but they all looked a little different from one an other, no one was exactly the same.

"Oh Bass! I-I was working on the targets, well not exactly targets now, b-but they'll be able to project targets so wherever y-you train, you'll be able to use them! D-Do you think they look good?" Do they look good?

"They look pretty great to me, and you created them all this morning?"  
"J-Just the three, i-it's just the prototypes s-so they're not perfect j-just yet…"  
For three little robots created from this morning till noon, they were pretty good.

"Can't wait to use 'em Chick! But I got plans to start getting back to training, later-"  
"W-Wait!" She called out going up to me. "Y-You've been so busy day after day this week though, wh-why don't you take a little break? I-It's been a-a while since you had one…"

Well, she was right about all the busy filled days with plans, but I wasn't in the mood to take a break just yet.

"Maybe later Chick! You can always come and watch me though… I wouldn't mind a little entertainment myself…"

I said holding her from behind, she went completely red.

"Wh-Wh-What!?" Yep, I couldn't help laughing. I let go before I could accidentally yell in her ears from my laughter.

"I'm kidding! You're improving but still a dork sometimes!" I grinned patting her head, she looked up to me with her wide, curious yet shy eyes, and I couldn't help but stare back, this wasn't the first time we did this, but I took a moment to just, look at her, and only her…

I had to shake it off and start heading off. What was I getting distracted by? It just had to be nothing! Just me acting, like myself, I guess… "So uhh, you coming Chick?"  
"I-I think I-I'll stay inside to finish building… B-But next time though! I enjoy watching you!"

I felt this heat come over me again, but I just smirked and left, teleporting out of there, Treble decided to get up and follow for today instead of sleep, well he was bound to do that anyway, being the lazy wolf he is. I got to the area to which Chick had led me once.

This natural battleground I had created on the outskirts of the city, I still remember the maze she had took me through to get here, Treble looked at me with a grin, knowing I was thinking of her.  
"What!? Don't look at me like that! She's probably focused on her tech instead of me!"

Instead of me, she had mentioned how much she admired and looked up to me for the oddest reasons, and, I kind of liked that, bu I had to get my mind off of it.

I heard a rustling nearby, Treble growled and I felt deja vu quickly.  
"Alright, come out stranger! If it's you again Roll, I swear I'll find another place to train and I'll shoot!" But who came out was two familiar faces, faces I had taken on myself.

"Sorry to be a disturbance to you sir Bass, but it was Roll who told us of this location so you did have a fair guess my friend." It was Sylph, and beside him, was Bunting, silent as ever.  
"... Hello again…."

"You better have a good reason for coming here these past few days have been nothing but keeping me busy" they both looked at each other with a slight nod in agreement.

"My good friend, we simply came to ask how the fair lady of yours was doing, miss Viola?"

Viola? Why were they asking about her? Is this more of that Leo crap again?  
"She's doing better than ever. Does that answer your question?" I responded in a sarcastic manner, but neither laughed, not that it was meant to be funny I guess.

"We came upon here to acquaint you due to the fact we had recently discovered Crow was back, for Elec man and Canary had spotted him near an electric power plant they were running, now that we're all separating and going to various locations where we may be of use."

Then Bunting, slowly but carefully spoke.

"We needed to know… If he, or the girl, had any recollection of the disappearance of Leo."  
Here we go again, back at it with the murder mystery! I could only tell em facts.

"Crow claimed he never shot Violet, he cried about it too, so did Chick, they both saw her dead body, then your creator got up and left, Crow erased your memory databases and here you are today! Anything I'm missing?" They both stared at each other once again to respond.

"No my good man, we actually made Crow believe we had been brainwashed by Leo in case he actually tried to do it to us, the boy was reckless, but smart too. In fact, that actual event is, not one we wish to speak of…" Bunting needed his voice to be heard alongside Sylph.

"...If he didn't kill Violet, who did? How are you sure the neither Crow or Viola did it? What drove our father mad was that death… Though, I don't think either truly had the guts to do it, I believe, she self destructed herself… Did you know she was not even human? LWN 000… Dove"

This caught me off guard, not even human? "Are you saying she was, a robot?"

"She had fake flesh, fake blood running through her veins… She was the first of us all, the perfect prototype, advanced every year to 'grow' like a normal girl… She was Father's love"

I had to sit down and listen now, this girl Viola and Crow believed to be real, wasn't?  
"As to continue, we believe whatever reason father created us, created him and Killer Devil, had to do with her, she grew dark in personality the days that drew near her own demise."

"...She knew she was going to die… Father did too… She was the only one that came down to the lab to interact with us, not Viola, she told us herself she was a prototype that kept being advanced but… Something went wrong those last days… Father grew mad at us…"

I kept listening to what they had to say, more pieces to the puzzle I wanted to solve.  
"He said we were useless, he would scrap us if any of us went upstairs that day, we never went up to the surface, only at night did we go, but he kept screaming at us not to go and then…"

"...Boom… gone… We heard a gunshot, Leo came in holding his dead 'daughter', and pulling Crow by the neck, he simply told us, 'beat him for what he did to her'... his eyes were cold, we had only seen him as a kind man, not this, cold man…"

I told them more of what I knew from what Viola and Crow told me, they still somewhat believed either Crow did it, or, maybe she had done it to herself, for whatever was going on… Without a goodbye,they had left, because all they needed to leave, was that puzzle piece.

27\. "Loved (1/2)"

The rest of the day was relaxing, Chick was working most if not all of yesterday. She was only half asleep when I had left, she worked till she fell asleep by the table. It was early the next day when I found her sleeping, I picked her up carefully and brought her to the bed… She was a hard worker….

I felt myself staring at her again, I tried to shake it off like I used to but… For some reason, I just couldn't, this kid had done so much already for me and to see her work herself so hard once again, her head lying on the table as she snored softly. I picked her up from where she sat, and carefully took her to bed.

Putting her down as gently as I could, and she slept so peacefully too, despite snoring just a little, but hey, I snore too so it wasn't as bad as me, yet I, couldn't help but noticed how at peace she looked in her slumber, I found myself just staring at her for a minute or two.

She had already done so much for me, working her but off to create these targets, finding facts behind Leo and the other robot masters, repairing me, and just giving me a place to stay for that matter. So, why am i thinking about all of this now?

I touched her soft purple hair ever so gently, only to pull myself back from doing so, I mean, what the heck was I doing, why was I feeling so, soft towards her? We had already done so much for each other and helped each other… I just, needed to take a while to process this.

I left the apartment and took off to the top of the building just staring at my surroundings, I felt sick to my stomach, not because I was injured but because of this, weird feeling I kept having towards her, it kept coming back and it wouldn't quit bothering me.

There was red petal flying through the streets, not a lot but a little just blowing in the wind, people were still reconstructing the areas, but the places that survived held little decorations baring red and pink hearts. I had almost forgotten it was February.

Even early that morning, there were men going around buying gifts and chocolates, ugh, holidays were the worst days to be around, the only good one was christmas because presents, Wily had enough of a heart to get each of us all one stupid gift bag.

I noticed a familiar face with red hair and glasses, wearing a puffy white jacket. He noticed me quick on top of the building of all things and quickly started yelling to me.  
"Hey cutie! I can see you up there! What are you doing!?" Oh god this was embarrassing.

I teleported down there in my casual 'normal' clothes, right next to him.  
"Hey shut up and stop yelling at the birds, it's early and people are sleeping!"  
He had a big smiling face with no regret.

"Oh come on now, I only wanted to catch you attention hun. You planning on getting a gift for Vi? The place may be a wreck but that isn't stopping Valentine's day from coming anytime soon!"  
Valentine's day? Never heard of it. I could only roll my eyes at the thought.

"You mean that sad excuse for a day for husbands to make up for forgetting their wives anniversaries? At least that's the old man's definition of this day." He looked at me with utter confusion, before pulling himself together from laughing.

"No hun, Valentine's day is a day you spend a little more time to embrace love with the person or people you care most about. I thought you might be up early to get something for Viola. She always hated this day back when we were kids, she only watched others get attention."

Why should she care about others? Love isn't that big of a deal, I guess.  
"She always got most depressed on this day, it just made her think she never deserved love like those she observed recieving it… I try to lighten up the mood on the day but, still…"

Don't tell me this day we would lose our progress! Her progress, I didn't want her getting down in the dumps for that stupid day, let alone, feel unloved, because… Well I cared enough for her so she shouldn't! Just thinking about her, crying because it, it wasn't gonna happen!

"You know about the day more than me, so what do you gotta do for it? How do I make it not so crappy!?"

I said that with some tension in my voice, I mean what the heck was I doing, I was doing this for her and at the same time…

"Well, for one maybe dressing up nicely, not super casual as you are now but not so scary like with the tux…"

Well I'm glad I was intimidating in that outfit. I felt the need to prove something to her and, if it meant proving it through this, then might as well!

"You really do care for her, don't you?" Cadence asked, I could only look away in thought to myself before replying.

" 'Course I care for her, we're, friends after all…"

"I think it's more than that at this point" he chuckled.

"I can help you out, a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolates, and a nice pair of Jeanes with a loose shirt might get her sweating!" He laughed.

I could only feel the heat on my face increase thinking about how shy Viola would act toward me in that situation, she was cute when she got all shy…

Why was I thinking this way!? I had to get these damn thoughts out of my head! But, I should take this advice.

"Well level me to go get the outfit, you can get the gifts cause you gotta do something for her" How did he expect me to get them? But whatever.

Well he left on his way, and I did mine,only for us to meet up later, but before that, I had to find those things for her.

Well I could break in and cause commotion, get what I need and bust out, which sounded fun… Yeah I think that sounds like a good idea. I teleported into a convenience store in all of my armor "EVERYONE GET DOWN OR I'LL BLOW THIS PLACE TO SMITHEREENS!"

People got down frightened in the ground, heh, I still got it. I grabbed a chocolate box, balloons, and some red and white tulips, acting fast and leaving fast. It was honestly a piece of cake, but then I remembered…

We didn't set up a place where we'd meet. I decided to wait on the top of the apartment where he had spotted me. He came within 30 minutes.

"What are you doing!? You need to get ready! I told Vi to get some groceries at the store nearby so now you can get ready!"

"You don't have to be so obnoxious moron! And when is this day anyways?! We just start acting as if it was today" I was a pretty slow thinker today, guess worrying about chick was actually bothering me.

"Well people are gonna be busy on the actual day doing stuff so celebrating a day early wouldn't hurt!" I stopped talking, once we got to the apartment I took the clothes and got ready. While I was in the bathroom, I took a moment to look at myself. Just myself.

My blonde hair with the widow's peak spiking up, a white loose shirt with dark jeans and black loafers for shoes… Would she like me this way? Of course she does! But, still, this feeling, I couldn't get a grip of myself, or how to express this to her. How or why I felt this way… I just, needed to express it somehow….

I came out as I saw the balloons, flowers band chocolates all neatly out together.

"Well, you actually got it on right this time! She will love it I bet!" We heard the door open as she stood in the doorway.

I remembered this all too well, holding a bag in which she did not drop this time, but the stare was all the same. Shock.

This was how we met.

I got down to my knee with the gifts but, I quickly got right back up right in front of her. I felt like it was 120 degree s in the room as I yelled.

"Go out with me today chick!" She stood their for a moment, processing the words, face went red and she fell in my arms.

"Chick!?"

That was stupid of me to say that, I was already trying to think of what to say when she grew conscious again. Cadence tried not to laugh and helped her to the couch. Then again, what was there to say?

"I-I'm sorry, wh-what…?" She got her sense back but I was already questioning my actions. Cadence stepped to the side before her spoke.

"I'll give you two some alone time…" Then he stepped outside the apartment, as we heard footsteps walk away from us. He either took a stroll in the meantime, or plain out left.

All the ridiculous gifts were by her side, but she took a better look at the flowers, tulips, red and white tulips. "They were all out of roses… and violets…" Yeah, I broken into a store just for you chick, probably wasn't the best idea. She looked at them with, pure joy in her eyes.

"I-I love them… A-A lot Bass… Y-You didn't have to-"  
"I WANTED to…" Which I made clear right out to her. "So, uhh, you wanna go out?"  
She quickly got up holding the tulips tightly to herself. "Y-Yes, I-I would love to!"

28\. "Loved (2/2)"

It had to be a bit later than noon itself, I was just waiting for chick because she was getting ready. I can't believe after the way I asked that, she completely agreed to it, but then again this was me we were talking about, asking her… My mind was being stupid at the moment.

Then she came out from the bathroom, her hair was down, and she wore a short white sleeveless dress with some light frills, and a red and gold belt, alongside a white headband and shoes with stockings… This was a new style.

"S-So… D-Do you like it Bass?" Like it? You kidding? LIKE IT?  
"You like great chick, showing off your curves more? Haha!" She got all flustered over that fact.

"It looks fantastic on ya… So, we should get going I guess?" she nodded with a light smile upon her face.

"Yeah… W-Whenever your ready…"

I held her by the waist somewhat tightly.

"I am." And we teleported out of the building.

One thing I did not think through was where we were going, I mean I made a temporary stop but as for where we should go for sure, I didn't know. So I teleported ourselves to a park for the time being.

Not somewhere obvious where everyone could see us, but by a tree that had enough coverage to be as if we got here the long way: walking. I let her go and took a look around at the place, it was quiet.

We happened to be under an apple tree, not crab apples or green apples, a just a simple, healthy tree baring many bright red apples. "A-At least there a-aren't many people around here" Chick added.

"I thought you started to like socializing chick" I replied with a confident grin, as we started walking down the path around a silent playground.

"Only when it relates to things I like… Like robots, machines, how things work…"

"So your usual nerd stuff?" Didn't mean for that to come off as offensive or anything, and it didn't, she actually laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess it is my nerd stuff, it's only one of Th-The things that makes me happy…"

She had said that looking at me a little, her cheeks grew that familiar rosy red, and, probably mine did too, though I didn't want to show it.

"As long as it makes you happy, then that  
must be good" I replied as I took her by the hand a bit forcefully.

I almost wanted to slap myself, I wasn't used to this and at the second time I wanted to show her how much I cared. Maybe, this whole love thing actually meant something, as stupid as that sounds.

Something I didn't expect was for her to hold my hand tightly, sure she could hold on for her life tightly but wanting to hold tightly not due to fear… Was it reassuring? Or was it, just plain out crazy?

How was I supposed to know. We then noticed some lights nearby.

"Th-The amusement park is opened?" Amusement park? Could have sworn I destroyed one way back when.

"Wanna check it out?" I asked her, she nodded in response, so I got us with there instantly. It was pretty empty, I guess that was because it was not only a weekday, but the place was only opened for another hour, we saw the times for the place on a billboard.

"Sh-shouldn't we have paid instead of c-coming in like this?" She stated with some tension in her voice.

"Hey, you deserve a little excitement, so don't be so worried! You oughta take a load off yourself"

I could care less for the people running the place, I pulled her along and she tagged along close anyways, as we looked around the place finding things to do. There was a little booths baring these simple games, shooting games and tossing games, a couple kids here and there too.

She happened to catch eye of that game where you use a hammer to smash this button thing, and if it hits the top of the pole then you get a prize, she spotted a little chicken plush that, well, I could tell she wanted. "Bass, l-let's go play that game!" she pointed out.

She was still looking at this plush doll like a kid, wanting it. "Okay, why not?" She paid the dude running the game a dollar and she picked up the hammer with no ease whatsoever, then slamming it upon the big button, it barely even left the ground.

She got another try, and tried even harder, she was definitely trying by how much she pushed herself, I could see it on her face, and got a bit of a better result, but not by much.  
"Let me take it Chick, watch how it's done" She looked at me for instant, then handed it over.

She clasped her hands together, just hoping I could do it probably, I hit the darn thing with all my might and… it only got halfway up, HALFWAY UP.  
"Is this some type of rip off!? I swear I can make this thing work!"

I kept trying the thing, the guy running it tried to suggest stopping me but instead watched in fear and embarrassment that a strange looking guy was getting mad over a game with a pole and hammer. And I kept hitting that darn thing until I got close, to no avail.

"B-Bass, w-we can g-go try another g-game, I-I'll be alright-" But as she said that I thrusted my strength into the damn hammer, and it FINALLY hit the top.  
"NOW GIVE US A PRIZE OR I SWEAR I WILL-" But Viola held my arm tightly.

"I-It's okay Bass! R-Really! I-I'm fine without one-"  
"No No! Really, you guys did great! I didn't think the game was that frustrating nor did I ever see someone the determined to actually accomplish it. Just take whatever you'd like!"

The guy was trembling when he said that, he probably just wanted to deal with a pissed off man, which I was at them moment, Viola got her chicken plush and pulled us away from the game.  
"Th-Thank you!... Thank you Bass…"

She said with the very happy smile as she almost hugged the thing to death, not that it was alive. Guess me getting pissed off for her to get her a plush was worth it, so I just smiled satisfied that she was happy.

The next thing that caught our attention was this Twirl-A-Wirl ride, it was like a fast coaster that went in circles with these huge seats, and the seats spun as well! She paid the lady running the ride two dollars, as we got in with a couple other kids and teens.

Upon the ride seats it read 'all bigger persons be on the inside of the ride's seats. Well that definitely wasn't chick, she was a bit shorter than me. We got into a seat as I sat toward the ride, and chick away from the ride.

"Bet this thing will go fast chick?"

"I-I would rather bet it goes slow…" I tried to keep in my laughter, was she even thinking sometimes? Okay that was mean.

"You know that's not gonna be the case"

"I-I know, I-I'm probably gonna scream"

And that she did, not immediately though, she was startled once it started very slowly, it sped up to where she kept herself from screaming, and once the speed picked up to its quickest and the seats began to turn.

She screamed from fear and excitement, I laughed from how she reacted, and the ride itself was pretty good, could be better as it wasn't that scary, but once we went the opposite direction, I might have almost screamed, and chick definitely noticed.

We got off dizzy as hell, she held onto me and I held onto her, we must have looked like we were drunk once we got off, but we ended up laughing at ourselves.

"L-Lets do it again!"

"What!? Are you crazy!?... Okay let's do it!"

We got on a second time, handelling it better than we did the first time, and boy, we must have looked insane.

Our laughter just kept growing louder.

We took a short little walk to get ourselves less dizzy. I then noticed a horror fun house.

"You wanna try it? I bet it'll be stupid."

"I-I'm not so sure, i-it looks kind of scary-"

"Come on chick!" I pulled her and she followed me quickly, she didn't pull away, she ran be my side despite being pulled.

Once we got inside, the place being dark and various little things glowing, she clinged to my arm, I held her close to reassure her that this was all fake, she was jumoscard easily by the skeletons and noises, I even spooked myself by making a loud growl, for laughs.

She just wanted to get out, so we did get through the whole thing, it wasn't that scary.

"Come on chick, it wasn't that bad!"

"I-I know, b-but still… H-Hard for me to deal with horror" no kidding, she shrieked in there various times.

"H-Hey, i-isn't this place supposed to be closed? We've been here much longer th-than an hour…." She was right, we we here until dusk, after losing track of the time, people were still coming in the place and having fun.

It must had been 6 or 7, maybe 8PM, I don't know, those ride's were pretty long and we took a lot of time getting ready.

"Can't say I know. But if you're tired we can go." She looked over to where the park ended, it lead to a beach, and the waves we soft.

"Let's go to the beach… Come on…" She said softly while pulling me over there, we had nothing better to do. It was pretty chill here, there was a nice sunset and we just started walking along the beach, we came to a stop.

she sat down to take off her heals and stockings, her legs smooth and hairless, but the scars on her ankles, and had I forgotten upon her wrists and chest as well, visible. She noticed I was staring.

"Oh… Umm, those boys, had done this to me, varios kids really hated me at school when I used to go there… It wasn't a good time in my life, b-but I'm happy now Bass!"

There was dishonesty in her voice, I could tell, and I sat right by her looking right at her eyes…

"You tried to kill yourself, didn't you…" She stared right back and looked down with failure, but my hand lifted her chin for her to look at me still.

"Be honest, but don't be depressed anymore, as long as your satisfied and happy, then my job is done… You're my friend after all chick" she looked at me with hope, before she finally did something about this unspoken thing between us…

"Bass… You've done so much for me, even here and now and… I really do admire you for everything and… And I'm glad I got to help you and still want to help you with whatever you want, whether it be beating MegaMan or, anything! Bass…"

I saw tears draw down her face as she smiled, still staring right at me.

"I-If you've done many things like this to be nice, I-I understand, i-if you don't care the same way, I-I understand, b-but I-I need to tell you this because I have to be honest completely, n-no more secrets…"

She held my face close to hers, and I didn't know what to expect, but that extensive heat came back and I felt my face become red.

"I love you!" She yelled as she pressed her lips upon mine, her tearful eyes dripping droplets of rain.

This was love, wasn't it? This was what I felt… and though she wanted to pull away and run from it all… I held her as tightly as I could, pressing my lips upon hers.

Tears of joy ran down her face, I just held her close to me.

"Don't run anymore chick… I may be terrible when it comes to expression, to showing… But you're the first woman to give a damn about me truly, the first I ever really gave a damn about… I love you too… "

The night went on like any other night, morning would come, another adventure may too ,but whatever happened at that point, we'd be ready, because we had each other. The feeling would always exist.

"I-I Want this to last forever…"

"Then we'll make it last forever"

A/N

mlal: Hey guys, well, this is actually my first completed story ever, despite it only taking a couple months to write, or rather re-write and never uploading it to this site until now. Yeah… oops.

So this is a complete re-writing and finished version of the original MegaMan&Bass Shadows story, which I had cancelled quite a while back because, I just repeatedly lost and gained motivation to where no real progress going into the story, and the fact the headcanon version was MUCH DIFFERENT compared to what I had originally pictured, which gave me all the more reason to rewrite the whole darn thing.

I had this story since I was a kid, and I was never satisfied with the final result, heck, I went as far as rewriting the beginning five or more times for this rendition due to the fact I wasn't satisfied, but I went with what I liked the most so I could finally get this entire story for the most part out there.

Yep, there are definitely inconsistencies, random acts, and unnecessary info that did go into writing this, even possibly some plot holes, like who's the killer, and who or what exactly Violet was, but at the end of the day, it was a story I wanted to tell people for the sake of telling it, about a bad ass robot going on a solo adventure with his new comrade Viola to fight off some good ol' messed up robot masters, and maybe that's what counts. I was never the best story teller to begin with, unless when it came to drama.

I know this 28 part story isn't perfect, nor a masterpiece, but it is something I indeed wanted to share in general, as well as have it be complete, for the most part, and hey, maybe I will improve it in the future, but with many self projects or simply school work at hand, really it sure taking this back on my shoulders is happening anytime soon just yet.

Who knows, it might happen sooner than you think! Jk, probably not, but to any readers out there, I just thank you for reading it in general, and I hope you all have a wonderful day!

P.S. Yes, Violet AKA Dove is a robot if that was not clear in the story, and yes, I know who the killer is, but that will not be revealed until later notice in the 29th part, which will be a more explanatory chapter from the robot masters themselves, to clear up some confusion that may have been in this story.

I do plan to create a 29th and 30th part, only as extra chapters to this story, but that won't be for a while, so until then, once again, I hope you all have a very nice day! -mlalstorytime


End file.
